


Admission X: Always a Bridesmaid

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The reason for Fox's sudden mood swings eludes Alex until Scully finally puts two and two together and whacks him over the head with the answer.





	Admission X: Always a Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Admission X: Always a Bridesmaid

## Admission X: Always a Bridesmaid

#### by Aries

Title: Admission X: Always a Bridesmaid  
Author: Aries  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://denofsin.slashcity.net/aries/ariestitle.html  
Date Archived: 03/25/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Nah  
Permission to Archive: RatB, Den of Sin, Slashville, I'd appreciate a quick shout from anyone else who wants it, okay?  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Schmoop warning: My apologies for not adding this to most (probably all) of my stories. If you don't like mush, stay away. Big shout out to Carol, who had this wittle bunny she wanted me to adopt.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: The reason for Fox's sudden mood swings eludes Alex until Scully finally puts two and two together and whacks him over the head with the answer.

* * *

"Okay, Chuck, what've you got? 

The balding man adjusted his glasses and cracked his knuckles, grinning madly. 

"Check this baby out." 

The two agents leaned forward, expecting something big. 

Chuck reached into his pocket and, with a flourish produced a small, square black box. 

"Viola!" 

"It's a box, Chuck," Scully said flatly. 

"Ah, yes. But it's what's _in_ the box that's so special." 

"Bigfoot's toenail?" Fox asked. "The universe's smallest spaceship?" 

Cackling, Chuck whipped the cover off to reveal the top of another box. 

The agents stared blankly. 

Shaking the velvet box out into his palm, Chuck handed it to his friend. 

"Open it!" he urged excitedly. 

Sighing, Fox obliged the other man, and he and Scully looked inside. 

"Uh, Chuck," Fox began in his usual monotone, "I'm flattered, but I already got a man." 

"It's for Vicki!" Chuck yelled, snatching the box back. 

"That phlebotomist you were so hot for?" Scully asked. "I thought she was seeing someone." 

"She was, " Chuck confided. "But the guy turned out to be married...twice...at the same _time_." 

Fox folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against his desk. 

"Bummer." 

"Yeah." She called me one night a couple of months ago, crying her eyes out. What was I gonna do? I had to go over and comfort her." 

"Uh huh." 

"One thing led to another," the other man grinned, "and...we've been seeing each other almost every day for the past month." 

Scully cocked her head. 

"And you don't think it's a wee bit too soon to be giving her a ring?" 

"Isn't that what a guy does when he wants to marry the love of his life?" 

"Not every guy," Scully replied under her breath. 

Fox said nothing. 

" _Anyway_ ," the other man said, changing the subject slightly, "Mulder, I'd like to ask you a big favor." 

Fox broke his silence. 

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" 

Chuck took a deep breath and smiled. 

"I'd like you to be my best man." 

Fox's jaw went slack, and he blinked at the other man. 

"Your..." 

"Best man!" Chuck shouted, slapping the taller man on his upper arm. 

"Chuck, I...I don't know what to..." Fox gave his friend a curious and somewhat hopeful frown. "Don't you have anyone you'd rather ask? A brother? Kid who used to steal your baloney sandwiches in the first grade...fourth cousin twice removed?" 

"Nope," Chuck answered still smiling. "No close male relatives, and *you're* my best friend." 

Fox looked to Scully for help but received none from the smirking woman. 

"Geez, Chuck, I'm...I'm flattered," Fox droned, shooting Scully an evil glare. 

"So you'll do it!" the other man chirped, immediately jumping to conclusions. 

"Uh. Well...I mean...aren't we being just a little premature? Before you start planning the wedding, hadn't you better make sure that your intended is going to say yes?" 

"You..." The smile faded a bit. "You think she'd say no?" 

"Mulder," Scully whispered, motioning to the suddenly forlorn man. 

Fox rolled his eyes and reached out to his 'best friend'. 

"Chuck...hey. C'mon now." 

"Well, why would she say yes, huh?" Chuck moaned. "Geez, what was I thinking? I mean look at me. I'm short, I'm bald, I'm a geek..." 

"Yeah, but maybe she's into that sort of thing," Fox reasoned, earning himself a chastising glare from his partner. "What I _mean_ is...she obviously cares about you. She..." He looked to Scully, grimacing and giving her an incredulous stare. "... _must_ be attracted to you. She's still going out with you, right? That's gotta count for something." 

"Yeah..." 

"Listen," Fox said, clapping the other man on the back, "you go ahead and spring that rock on her. How could she possibly say no to a guy with your uh...charm?" 

"Yeah." Chuck perked up. " _Yeah_. I'm gonna do it! Tonight. It'll be perfect. We're going out to The Pink Parrot for dinner then..." 

"The Pink...Parrot?" 

"Yeah. It's this little hole in the wall theme restaurant downtown. Vicki loves that place. She loves _pink_..." 

"I see," Fox responded, eyes closed. "Well. Anyway. Congratulations, bud. You uh...you just let me know when and where, and I'll drag out the old powder blue ruffled shirt, okay?" 

"Cool." Chuck threw his arms around the other man. "Thanks, Mulder. I'll give you a call." 

Scully congratulated the beaming man and watched him amble out the door before she turned to her partner and blew out a heavy breath. 

"Oh, man. What d'you think his chances are?" 

"With a phlebotomist who was dating a bigamist and likes to frequent a joint called The Pink Parrot? Probably pretty good." 

Scully smiled at the comment, then she sent Fox a curious glance. 

"Uh...hey, Mulder? You don't actually have a powder blue ruffled shirt, do you?" 

Fox snorted loudly. "Even if I ever _had_ , do you seriously think that I do any more?" 

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. Not once Alex got a load of it." 

Smirking, Fox turned and picked up the file he'd abandoned when Chuck had arrived. 

"So, what d'you think of this one? Man and woman in Fairfax found electrocuted in their car. Really electrocuted. I'm talking like, crispy critters. No explanation other than a very localized weather event." 

"How localized?" 

Fox smirked up at his partner. "A single storm cloud right over their vehicle." 

"Mulder, that's ridiculous. For more reasons than I can rattle off in one breath." 

"There's a witness..." 

"Oh, God," Scully sighed. "Of course there is." 

"I talked to him earlier." 

"Okay..." 

"I uh...thought the bodies should be examined." 

One red eyebrow arched suspiciously. 

"And?" 

"They'll be here in the morning." 

"Oh, God, _Mulder_." 

"At least we don't have to go anywhere...yet...c'mon, Scully, I'll owe you." 

"You _always_ owe me." 

"Well yeah, but...hey. Hey, you know that baked stuffed shrimp of Alex's that you like so much?" 

"Yeah. Did you learn how to make it?" 

"What? Me? Hell no. I'll get Alex to make it one day this week." 

Scully threw her head back and shook it. 

"He's got you so spoiled it's ridiculous." 

"He loves me," Fox explained, a broad grin curving his lips. 

"I know, I _know_." Scully gathered up her belongings and headed for the door. "Let's get out of here. I've got some lab reports to go over, and you..." She shook her head in mock exasperation. "You have to go _talk_ Alex into paying up on yet another one of your debts." 

Still grinning, Fox picked up his jacket and followed his partner out the door. 

* * *

Alex stared at the computer monitor, reading the same paragraph for what had to be the twentieth time. 

"It's not right, it..." 

Growling loudly, he highlighted the entire paragraph and hit the delete button. 

"God, this sucks," he mumbled, leaning back as far as he could go and clasping his hands behind his head. 

It didn't suck at all. In fact, it was pretty damn good. Book good. Of course that was Fox's opinion of the autobiographical account he'd begun several weeks ago at his lover's urging. 

After he'd written that letter to Matthew, he'd felt so much better that Fox had suggested that as part of his ongoing recovery he might want to consider writing. It was very therapeutic, Fox had explained and, Alex might find, a much easier way of expressing himself. 

After much thought, Alex had decided to give it a try. He'd started as far back as he could remember, cruising easily through his childhood and teen years, difficult as parts of that had been. But once he'd reached his time at the FBI and his inevitable involvement with Smokey and his cronies, the words had stopped flowing, and he'd become frustrated. At least half a dozen times he'd threatened to scrap the whole thing, but each time Fox had managed to soothe his ruffled feathers and get him back on track. 

Now, here he was for the umpteenth time. Run directly into a brick wall, and his patience was wearing thin. 

//Delete it all. Go ahead. Just erase it and forget the whole damn thing.// 

//And give up. Is that really what you want to do?// 

//No, but what else am I supposed to do? Every three sentences, my mind goes blank. It's so fucking annoying.// 

//You know what Fox would say.// 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Yeah, yeah, what?" 

Alex spun around in his seat, meeting the gaze of the man standing in the doorway. He sighed heavily and turned back toward the monitor. 

"I'm stuck. Again. There aren't words enough, you know? No way I can really, properly describe the hideousness of these men and their sick projects...and my part in them..." 

Fox approached and draped his arms over Alex's shoulders, kissing the younger man's head lightly. 

"So, leave it alone for a while. Shut the computer down and do something else." 

"If I did that every time I got a mental block, I wouldn't be logging in very many hours." 

"Better you work one good hour than sit here getting aggravated for five or six. This is supposed to be therapy, not torture." 

Alex answered with a low groan. 

"Come on," Fox coaxed, saving what Alex had done then shutting the computer down. "I got something that'll entertain and amuse you." He pulled the younger man up and led him over to the sofa, where Alex dropped down and pulled him onto his lap. Laughing softly, he pushed at Alex's chest as his lover began to kiss and nibble at his neck. 

"What're you doing?" 

"Entertaining and amusing myself," Alex answered, catching Fox's earlobe between his teeth and pulling. 

"Yeah. Uh...no. That's not what I meant." 

Pushing out a hard breath, Alex let go of Fox's ear and looked expectantly up at the other man. 

"Chuck's getting married." 

"Chuck." Alex fixed a disbelieving stare on his lover. "That geek, Chuck? The one who helps you out sometimes?" 

"Yep. Well...let me correct that. He's got the ring, and he's going to give it to his girlfriend tonight. I think he's got a pretty good shot." 

"Really?" Alex shrugged. "Well, they say there's someone for everyone." 

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "And I haven't told you the best part." 

"You mean it gets better?" 

"Yeah. Uh...he asked me to be his best man." 

"He...noooo." Alex threw his head back and began to laugh. " _You_?" 

"He says I'm his best friend," Fox said flatly. 

"If *you're* his best friend, he's in big trouble. Fox, how often do you see this man? You never go out anywhere with him. You only visit him or talk to him on the phone when it involves a case, and he's been here what? All of once?" 

"I know," Fox moaned. "But he's so happy. I couldn't say no." 

"No, I guess you couldn't. Well. Have a ball." 

"Ohhhh, no. I'll tell you what. If I gotta do this, you and Scully are going to be right there with me." 

"What? Why should Scully and I have to do the chicken dance just because *you're* the guy's best friend?" 

"You don't think he's not going to invite you, do you? He knows Scully just about as well as he knows me, and he knows we're a couple. You're going." 

Alex dropped his head back against the cushions, groaning loudly. 

"Come on, babe," Fox murmured, nuzzling his lover's exposed throat. "It'll be fun." 

" _Fun_. You name me one fun wedding you've ever been to." 

"Well, there was...and..." Fox straightened up, giving Alex an indignant look. "Two months ago. My cousin Bobby." 

"God. The reception lasted almost as long as the engagement." 

"It wasn't that bad," Fox grinned down at the other man. "You enjoyed watching my mother's face when we walked in together." 

Alex chuckled softly. "Yeah, okay, I'll give you that one. I don't think she expected to see us there, or she wouldn't have gone." 

"And when we got up to dance?" 

The chuckle turned into a full laugh. 

"I'd never seen anybody turn so white." 

"I know. Clearly, she had no idea that Bobby had asked me to be an usher. Strange, huh?" Fox asked, changing the subject a bit. "First an usher, now a best man, and all in the span of a few months." 

Smirking, Alex patted Fox's back and spoke sympathetically. 

"Always a bridesmaid..." 

When his crack got no response, he lifted his head and snapped his fingers in front of Fox's suddenly blank face. 

"You in there?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Funny." 

Frowning slightly, Alex watched as Fox got up and walked over to the window. 

"I think we'd better take Clyde out soon for his walk," Fox said softly. "He was pretty wound up when I came home." 

"Can you see him out there?" 

"No. Which probably means he's in a corner somewhere, digging something up." 

Emitting a long sigh, Alex rose to his feet. 

"Why don't you go change, and I'll go see what he's up to." 

Fox gave the younger man a half-hearted smile. 

"'Kay." 

Alex remained where he was for a few moments after Fox had left the room, contemplating his lover's suddenly pensive mood. Unable to figure out what could have happened in that brief period of time, he decided to wait. If Fox was still distant when he came back out, Alex would ask him then if anything was wrong. 

That settled he started for the yard. 

"Clyde...dog, where are you?" 

* * *

"Yeah, but what I can't understand is how every time you get yourself into trouble with Scully, it's _me_ who ends up making it up to her." 

Fox gave Alex one of his patented, cock-stiffening looks. 

"I always make it up to _you_ , don't I?" 

"Yeah," Alex murmured, brushing the side of his lover's face with his knuckles. "You do." 

He had no idea what had happened to cloud Fox's mood for those few minutes back at the house, but now he was fine, and Alex elected not to worry about it. 

"You know, you're really spoiled." 

"Scully said the same thing to me earlier." Fox sent Alex a sweet smile. "You got nobody to blame but yourself." 

"I know," Alex answered, stopping as Clyde paused to sniff a tree. "It's okay. I wouldn't have you any other way." 

Fox leaned in and nuzzled the curve of Alex's neck, prompting a soft moan. 

"Don't you think we've been walking long enough?" Fox asked, letting his hand glide up and down the small of Alex's back. 

"Question is, does _Clyde_ think we've been walking long enough?" Alex tossed back. "You know he'll drive us crazy if he doesn't get enough exercise." 

"Well, look. We're right near the park. Why don't we let him run his brains out over there for a while, then go home?" 

Alex agreed, and the men walked in the direction of the park. When they reached the open field, Alex let Clyde off of his leash, and the dog took off, bounding around the grounds in search of a stick. The two stood side by side, watching as the German Shepherd found a tree branch downed in the windstorm that had come through two nights before. 

"Is he kidding?" Fox asked, watching the dog drag the six-foot branch over to them. 

Laughing, Alex stepped on the branch and broke a two-foot piece off, stripping away the leaves then throwing the stick as hard as he could. As Clyde tore after it, he turned to Fox, a leering grin on his face. 

"He likes 'em real big...just like his daddy." 

Fox chuckled, shaking his head. "Sick bastard." 

"Tell me it ain't true." 

"I'm not _that_ big." 

"You? Who said anything about _you_? I was talking about _me_." 

"Oh, _God_." 

Clyde returned with the stick, growling. Alex took it away and threw it again then turned to his lover. 

"Gimme a couple of hours. I'll have you screaming that." 

Fox shook with suppressed laugher. "You and your huge dick?" 

Alex threw his head back and stared up at the sky. 

"Ohhhh, boy oh boy. You're just _looking_ for trouble, aren't you?" 

"Not _me_." Fox approached the younger man, pushing his crotch against Alex's hip. "I'm just looking to get fucked." 

Alex slipped an arm around Fox's waist, holding him in place. 

"By taunting me?" 

Fox shrugged and gave the other man a tiny smirk. 

"Well, I guess I know _how_ you want it." Alex leaned in close to Fox's ear. "Damn slut." 

"Don't you love it?" 

"You know I do." 

Alex looked for Clyde and found that he'd abandoned his stick and was now happily chasing squirrels at the far end of the field. Whistling sharply, he waited for the dog to reach them then snapped the leash on his collar. Taking Fox's hand in his own, he tugged none too gently as he began to walk. 

"You're lucky I'm starving. The time we spend eating might give me enough opportunity to cool down a little." 

"Why would I want you to cool down?" 

"Because then maybe you might be able to sit down tomorrow." 

"I love it when you get all 'dom' on me," Fox purred, rubbing his cheek against Alex's shoulder as they approached their street. 

Alex gave no response, and when they finally reached the house, he unlocked the door, letting Clyde enter first, then Fox. Before Fox could take three steps forward, Alex grabbed him, kicking the door shut at the same time, then he threw him up against it. 

Fox grunted as some of the wind got knocked out of him, and before he could take a recovering breath, Alex's mouth was on his. He raised his hands to his lover's chest but found his wrists immediately enclosed in a firm grip and pushed up to the door, on either side of his head. 

A low growl rolled in Alex's chest as he deepened the kiss and Fox writhed against him, but soon a wild yapping sounded, and he tore himself away from the older man's mouth to frown down at the excited dog. 

"Clyde, go away and let the adults play for a while, huh?" 

"He doesn't want to play," Fox informed the other man. "He's warning you to keep away from me." He looked down at the dog, grinning. "Get him, Clyde. Attack!" 

The dog jumped up, bracing himself against Alex's shoulder and began frantically licking both men's faces. 

"Oh, God. Clyde, come _on_." 

"I keep telling you to close him up in the laundry room first, " Fox reminded Alex. "He does this every time we start fooling around. Or walk through a room. Or talk above a whisper...or breathe..." 

Alex pushed the dog down then pointed at the older man. "You remember where we were. After dinner, your ass is mine." 

"Yes, _sir_ ," Fox drawled, rubbing his hand over the bulge in the younger man's jeans. 

Alex emitted another growl and nipped at the full lower lip before turning and leading the dog away. 

Fox watched smiling as the other man smoothly moved from his sight. 

Damn. After all this time together he still found Alex to be the hottest thing going. 

The smile softened. 

And after all this time they were still wildly in love. 

The smile faded then disappeared. 

So what was that tiny pinprick of... _something_ that would hit him from time to time over the last couple of months? 

Fox thought on it for several seconds before shaking the feeling off and joining Alex in the kitchen. 

* * *

"Oh, I swear to God, it never fails," Alex groaned, reaching for the ringing phone. 

"*Scully, if this is you, I...who? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, he's here." 

Dropping his head back against the sofa cushions, Alex shoved the phone in front of his lover's face. 

" _Chuck_ would like to speak to you." 

Fox licked the last bit of lemon meringue off of Alex's cock and took the phone from his hand. Tossing the younger man an apologetic look, he answered the phone. 

"Chuck? What's going on?" 

"Mulder, I couldn't wait. I'm in the men's room at the Pink Parrot." 

"Chuck, you can take a leak without calling to let me know." 

Chuck burst into laugher. "No, you loon! I'm calling to tell you that she said yes!" 

"She...she did? Chuck, that's great. Congratulations." 

"Thanks, buddy. You're the first to know. I mean, you know, after me." 

"...Right," Fox droned, gently nuzzling Alex's still rigid cock. "Well. If you're still there at the restaurant, you'd better hurry up and get back to her before she thinks you changed your mind and took off on her." 

"Yeah. Don't want to keep my little love monkey waiting..." 

Fox closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"So, okay, Mulder. Uh...I'll get back to you later when we set a date, okay?" 

"Okay, Chuck...yeah. Okay. Congrats again." 

Fox disconnected and blew out a quick breath. 

"Well, it's on." 

"So I gathered," Alex answered, running his fingers through the naked man's hair. "Just tell me you're not going to have to wear something he's picked out." 

Fox gave the younger man a hint of a smile and rested his cheek on the denim-clad thigh. 

Alex cocked his head, looking down at his quiet lover. 

"You okay, lisa?" 

"I'm fine," Fox murmured, gently rubbing Alex's thigh. 

Alex slipped his hand under Fox's chin and lifted the other man's head. Meeting a dull green and gold gaze, he caressed the stubbled jaw. 

"Are you tired?" 

"No." Fox's hand slid up into the opening of Alex's jeans and wrapped around his cock. 

"Are you sure, baby? If you are, we don't have to..." 

"I'm not tired," Fox broke in running his tongue up the underside of the erect organ even as he continued to stroke it. 

Alex sighed softly, still holding Fox's eyes with his own. Christ, that tongue was deadly. And now it was working unmercifully up and down his length, scrambling his thoughts and blurring his vision. His eyes dropped shut, and he arched his hips, silently asking Fox to take him into his mouth. 

Slowly, Fox lowered his head, taking Alex in, inch by inch until the whole of him was engulfed in moist warmth. Hearing the soft hum above him, Fox began to suck lightly until the sound grew louder, and he felt Alex's fingers tangle in his hair. 

Sable lashes swept downward as Alex's eyes rolled up into his head, and his world narrowed to the swirling, dizzying sensations within him that the man kneeling at his feet delivered with loving care. 

"Baby," he whispered, petting his lover's head. "Mmm, so...suck me, lisa...harder. Yeah...oh, yeah..." 

Fox pushed forward, his face buried in Alex's crotch as he obeyed the breathy command. Alex's cock nudged the back of his throat, and he worked the hard length of muscle, sucking and stroking with more intensity. 

Alex emitted a loud, sobbing growl and jerked upward once, straining against the explosion that threatened to consume him. The hands that had been stroking Fox's hair so tenderly, convulsed, holding the golden-brown strands in an involuntarily harsh grip. Still Fox continued, feeding off of his lover's excitement, now moaning as his head bobbed up and down on Alex's cock. 

" _Christ_ ," Alex grated through clenched teeth. "Oh, _God_. Don't...don't stop, baby. Almost there," he panted. "Just..." 

Snarling wildly, he began to buck, shooting several bursts of semen down Fox's throat, and the older man swallowed it all, sucking and lapping at the spent organ until Alex collapsed into a gasping, boneless heap. He sat slumped against the cushions for quite some time before he was able to open his eyes. When his sight finally cleared, he looked down at the top of the silky head resting on his thigh and smiled wearily. 

"Lisa." 

Fox lifted his head and gazed up into sated, emerald eyes. Alex caressed his jaw then pushed back and stretched out on his back, pulling Fox up and then down on top of him. Hugging the older man to him, he moved one hand up and down his back in long strokes. 

"Have I told you today how amazing you are?" 

Not answering, Fox snuggled closer, rubbing his head against Alex's shoulder. 

"And have I told you today how grateful I am that you're mine?" 

Soft combination of a moan and sigh. 

"There are times when it still astounds me." 

Fox lifted his head and stared down into adoring eyes. 

"Moy lisa," Alex whispered. "My beautiful Fox." Tilting his hips a bit, he pressed against Fox's unsatisfied erection while gently squeezing the older man's rear. 

"Let me do something about this for you," he purred. 

Fox lowered his head, meeting Alex's lips in a thorough kiss. At his lover's urging, he opened his mouth and his tongue crept out to meet its mate. 

As they kissed, tongues stroking and teasing, Alex raised the hand on Fox's back to his head, grasping his hair while his other hand continued to caress and squeeze his ass. And just as he knew it would, his cock began to stir. He never ceased to be amazed at how quickly Fox could get him up again. A few more minutes, and he'd be ready for more. 

Fox writhed in his lover's arms, moaning at the feel of Alex's clothing scratching at his bare skin. The rough scrape of the younger man's jeans against his cock sent jolts of electricity crackling through his body, and he shuddered briefly before pulling his lover's tongue into his mouth and sucking hungrily on it. His aggressiveness surprised Alex, and the younger man paused for half a beat, waiting for the rest of him to catch up to his rapidly filling cock. 

//What was that? Ten minutes?// 

He couldn't be sure, but he was willing to bet that at some time in their relationship they'd broken somebody's record, somewhere. 

Both hands coming around to Fox's chest, Alex put a few inches distance between them. Focusing a smoldering stare on the older man, he pushed against him, letting his renewed arousal be known. 

"Help me, lisa," he breathed, having to say no more than that for Fox to understand. 

Lifting himself into a kneeling position, Fox's hands went to the waistband of Alex's jeans. Slowly, he worked the worn denim down over his lover's hips, giving complete freedom to his cock. He slid the pants down, his palms stroking over the length of Alex's legs, stopping when he reached the other man's calves. He then very briefly abandoned his task to remove the socks from his lover's shoeless feet, and pulled the jeans all the way off, letting them fall to the floor. 

Alex held his hands out, silently asking Fox to come back to him. 

Fox refused, prompting a low growl from the man on the sofa. 

"Lube," he said simply, quietly disappearing from the room. He returned seconds later to his now smiling lover, and squeezed some of the contents of the tube onto his fingers. 

"Who gets it?" he asked Alex, standing above the horizontal man. 

"Me," Alex answered decisively, sucking in his breath as Fox applied the cool cream to his rigid cock. When Fox finished, he drew the other man down, coaxing him into a sitting position over his hips. Passion-darkened eyes studied the other man, and Alex lifted his hands, stroking them over his lover's well-muscled thighs. "Now, you get it." He lifted his hips, pushing his cock against Fox's ass. 

"Get what?" Fox asked, wiggling back against the hardness at his rear. "Lube?" 

Alex's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Not exactly what I meant." 

"Then, what?" 

"I meant," Alex rumbled, rhythmically thrusting against the older man, "my dick up your ass." 

Fox's eyelashes dropped halfway, giving Alex that smoldering, bone-jarring look that never failed to ignite his constantly simmering desires. 

"Give it to me," the other man moaned. "I need it." 

Lifting Fox a bit, Alex gripped his own cock at the base and positioned it at his lover's anus. 

"You always need it." He pushed upward, just barely stretching the tight entrance. "Come on, Fox...my beautiful slut. "I got what you need." 

Trying to control his rapidly increasing respiration, Fox sank down onto Alex's waiting cock, slowly impaling himself on the solid column of flesh. He fought to keep his eyes open, focusing them on his lover's face. He loved watching Alex; always, but he had his favorite moments, one being those first few seconds of possession. Regardless of who was on the receiving end, the expression on Alex's face was always one of such extreme bliss and awe. That look warmed Fox to his soul. 

It also made his cock throb. 

Hands wandering the expanse of Alex's chest, Fox began to move. The feel of the younger man's cock gliding so gently within him finally closed his eyes, and he let the incredible feeling take him over. 

"You drive me crazy when you do that." 

The breathy words brought Fox back from his sensual heaven, and he fixed a dreamy, mildly curious gaze on his lover. 

"Those sounds," Alex whispered, forcing himself to maintain his cool. "You'd think that by now they wouldn't affect me, but..." He jerked once, driving his cock deep into the other man. Fox's responding gasp sent a shudder through him, and he had to do it again. Letting his body relax, he sank back down onto the cushions then tensed again, thrusting as hard as he could. 

Fox's head snapped back, and his sharp cry pierced the air. Before he could fully recover from the jolt, Alex's hands clamped over his hips and lifted him a fraction then forced him back down, surging up to meet him. As did the rest of his body, Fox's fingers clenched involuntarily, his short nails scratching at Alex's chest. The act only seemed to inflame the younger man, and he growled through gritted teeth, thrashing relentlessly against Fox. 

" _Fuck_...ohhh, God...c'mon, lisa...c'mon..." 

Grasping his own erection, Fox began pumping frantically in an effort to catch up to Alex as he bounced up and down on his cock. Faster and faster he moved, beads of sweat forming on his brow and trickling in small streams down his face. His harsh cries mingled with Alex's, creating a deafening racket as they both came, and seconds later the two fell silent, lying limply together. 

Fox shifted after long moments, the combination of perspiration and semen blending between their bodies, causing him to slide over Alex's torso. The younger man moaned softly, raising a hand to Fox's back and stroking the slick skin. 

"Mmmmm." 

Fox lifted his head and gave his lover a weary smile. 

"Good?" 

Emerald-green eyes opened halfway and met hazy gray. 

"Nah, it sucked." 

Scowling, Fox tapped Alex's forehead with his fingertips, earning an impish giggle from his lover. 

"You know I'm kidding," Alex cooed, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Christ, how could it ever be _bad_?" 

Fox shrugged. "It happens." 

"To _other_ people it happens. Not us." 

"Oh." Fox propped his head up in his hand. "So, you're telling me that we're immune to the jaded couple syndrome?" 

"That's what I'm sayin'." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Alex shifted his head and stared intently at the other man. 

"Fox, is there something I should know?" 

"Of course not." 

"So, why are you asking me stuff like that?" 

//Yes, Fox, why _are_ you?// 

"I don't know," Fox shrugged. Just making conversation." 

Alex threaded his fingers through Fox's hair and tugged gently. 

"I love you. Wildly. Insanely. Do I really have to tell you this?" 

"No. I know you do. With all my heart I know it." 

"Okay, then." 

"I just wonder sometimes if you'll always feel that way. And I..." 

"And you what?" 

"I wonder what it would feel like if one day you stopped. What would I do...how would I..." 

"Fox, cut it out," Alex demanded, slight irritation edging his tone. 

Fox fell silent, staring at the curve where Alex's neck met his shoulder. 

"Baby, what's up?" Alex asked, all traces of anger gone. "Something's clicking away up there," he said, tapping at Fox's temple with one finger. 

"Nothing," Fox insisted. "Don't you ever find yourself thinking strange thoughts sometimes for no reason?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Well, that's all this is." 

"But it's a _hell_ of a strange thought, lisa. It bothers me to know that these ideas would even enter your head. After everything we got through to be where we are..." 

"I'm sorry," Fox murmured. "I can't help the crazy things I think about." 

"How often do you think of this stuff?" 

The older man shrugged. "Not often. Forget it, please? I didn't mean to upset you." 

Alex pulled Fox down, wrapping him in a firm embrace. 

"Fox, you're my world. I'd sooner give up breathing." 

"I know." 

"You'd better," Alex warned with mock sternness, kissing the top of the golden-brown head. "I don't want to have to kick your ass." 

Fox raised his head again, giving Alex a tiny grin. 

"You got no problem with spanking it." 

"A different matter entirely. You get off on getting spanked." 

Fox lowered his lashes but the smile remained. 

"I got you thinking about it right now." 

"No..." 

"Liar. You're getting hard. I can feel it." 

Fox yelped as Alex's hand came down soundly on one smooth cheek. 

"Yeah, you want it, ya kinky, insatiable bastard." 

Fox writhed against his lover, nuzzling his jaw. It was all the answer Alex needed. 

"Come on," the younger man ordered, pushing Fox off of him and getting to his feet. "Let's go into the bedroom, where we can get more comfortable." 

Taking the other man's outstretched hand, Fox followed him into their room, where he would spend the remainder of the evening begging for mercy. When it came some two hours later, he lay face down, completely wasted; the evidence of Alex's loving 'attention' branded in vibrant red across his ass. 

Alex lay smiling, watching the motionless form. He'd given Fox exactly what he had asked for, and there was no doubt that for tonight at least, there'd be no ridiculous thoughts like the ones that had littered his brilliant, albeit sometimes warped mind earlier. 

He closed his eyes and slept. 

* * *

"Morning, Mulder." 

"Hey." 

Scully dropped her things down on her desk then unfolded the top of the paper bag she'd brought in. The crinkling sound drew Fox's attention away from the case closed drawer he'd been rummaging through, and he smiled as his partner withdrew a wax paper cup and handed it to him. 

"Thanks." 

Fox sipped carefully at the steaming contents then pulled out the file he'd been looking for. Dropping the file onto his desk, he took his seat. 

Scully watched, frowning thoughtfully and waited until he was comfortably settled before she spoke. 

"Mulder, you looked like an eighty-year old man just now." 

"What?" 

"The way you sat down. Does your back hurt?" 

"No, it's fine." 

Observing the secretive little grin that began to twitch at the corners of Fox's mouth, Scully sighed loudly. 

"Oh, God. Okay, forget I asked. When you start smirking like that, I just _know_ Alex has something to do with it, and that's it's something kinky." 

Her partner's failure to respond confirmed her suspicions. 

"Good Lord," she sighed again and settled down to her own work. Several minutes later, Fox looked up from his file. 

"She said yes, by the way." 

"She, who?" 

"Vicki, she. You know, Chuck's phlebotomist girlfriend?" 

"Oh!" Scully put down her pen, smiling. " _Wow_. Chuck must be on cloud nine. What'd he do, call you last night?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, when's the wedding?" 

"Don't know yet. Said he'll get back to me." 

As if on cue, Fox's cell phone rang. 

Holding one finger up to Scully, he pulled the phone up to his ear. 

"Mulder...hey, Chuck. I was just sharing your good news with Scully." 

"Congratulate him for me." 

"She said congratulations...yeah. Oh yeah, I'm sure she will. I...what? That quick? Wow. How're you going to be able to plan everything in that short a time? ...Uh huh....that's a big help...yeah? ...Well, good luck with it. Let me know if you need a hand with anything. Hmm? Oh. Yeah, of course. Uh huh...yeah...o-okay. I will...I won't...okay. Talk to you later." 

Fox hung up and blew out a relieved breath. 

"Excited, is he?" 

"For lack of a better word. " Fox leaned back in his seat, wincing a bit. "They've set the date for the twenty-fifth." 

"Of..." 

"This month." 

"Is he _serious_?" 

"Yep." 

"But...geez, Mulder, that's only three weeks away." 

"I know. But he says it'll all work out. The bride's uncle owns some function room in Arlington. They're going to do it all right there." 

"Yeah, but that's not all there is to a wedding. What about flowers, tuxes...the bride's _dress_...invitations..." 

"Oh, that reminds me. Chuck said to invite you. " 

Scully gave her partner a blank look, to which Fox smiled. 

"Don't expect any embossed linen in the mail." 

"You're _kidding_." 

Fox shook his head. 

"He...my God, the _least_ he could have done was invite me himself!" 

"I guess he figured it'd be okay if his best man asked you in his stead." 

"Good Lord." Scully rolled her eyes, clearly ill at ease with the way Chuck and his intended had decided to handle what she considered to be the most important day of any couple's lives. 

"Hey, what's more important, Scully?" Fox asked, tapping into the woman's thoughts. "Etiquette or the happiness of the bride and groom?" 

"You're a man, Mulder. I wouldn't expect you to understand." 

"Well, apparently Vicki doesn't understand either, and she's a woman." 

Scully emitted a disgusted grunt. 

"I know. I can't figure that one out." 

Fox shrugged and looked down at his cup. 

"I just think the important thing is that they love each other, and they want to be married." 

"Yes, that matters. Of _course_ that matters," Scully agreed. "It's just really nice to have something beautiful to look back on and remember in their old age." 

Fox chewed on that one for a while, then... 

"Yeah. I guess...I...it would be nice." 

Silence fell for a few seconds, then Scully spoke again. 

"So, where in Arlington is this place?" 

"Someplace on Whitman. Narrows Crossing?" 

"Sounds familiar. I'm surprised they aren't having it at The Pink Parrot." 

"Too small. Apparently Vicki has lots of family." 

"Oh, beautiful. So I get to shmooze with a bunch of people I don't know from a hole in the wall at a wedding that was tossed together in three weeks time." 

"You sound just a little snobby, Scully," Fox pointed out, smirking over at the woman. "And anyway, you'll be there with Alex." 

" _Alex_?" Scully laughed. "You don't think you're going to get him to go to this." 

"Yeah, he'll go. Why wouldn't he? Chuck invited him, and he's my partner." 

"Uh huh. This isn't baked stuffed shrimp, Mulder. This is a _wedding_. You know, crying mothers, drunk uncles, a reception hall full of screaming kids, three hundred pound bridesmaids in...oh _God_ , pink taffeta doing the electric slide..." 

"Speaking of baked stuffed shrimp, how's day after tomorrow for dinner?" 

"Yeah, that'll be good." 

"Okay. Anyway...he went to my cousin's wedding. And there wasn't anything there like what you're describing." 

"I'm glad to hear that. And I think Alex just went to stick it to your mother." 

"He went because Bobby went out of his way to meet and invite him, and Alex actually liked him very much. And he loves me." 

"Okay, Mulder, okay. But we'll just see how happy he is about Chuck's wedding when you tell him what you found out today." 

Fox started to laugh. "Just think of all the fun you two will have together, bitching and moaning." 

"Oh yeah, I can't wait. Be sure and tell me tomorrow what he says." 

"Fine," Fox shrugged and drank some of his cooling coffee. "Well, I guess we'd better get some work done," he said, changing the subject. "It's been so quiet around here lately, Skinner's going to start to wonder if we've gone AWOL or something." 

The partners fell into silence, each working on their own projects for most of the day. The only interruptions were a visit by Scully to forensics, two more calls from Chuck, and a brief appearance from the A. D., checking in to make sure no one had closed the office down without his knowledge. 

"I found it taking him kind of long to come check on us," Scully said just minutes after Skinner's departure. "I can't remember ever going a day without seeing him for some reason or another, and today would have made _four_ if he hadn't decided to come down." 

"I think he's shocked that I haven't got anything cooking," Fox droned as he walked around the office putting everything in its place. Scully watched, grinning. 

"You know, it's finally happened." 

"Hmm?" 

The redhead waited until Fox had replaced the last file in its proper drawer then elaborated. 

"Alex has rubbed off on you. You're actually putting things away and not even thinking about it." 

"Oh." Fox looked at the file cabinet then back at his partner, smiling. "Yeah, I guess so." 

"Didn't hurt a bit, did it?" 

Fox laughed softly. "You weren't there yesterday." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. Let's go home." 

* * *

Part 2 

* * *

Less than an hour later, Fox pulled up in front of the house he'd shared with Alex for three years. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door smiling as he had every day, so happy to have this to come home to. 

Howling dog tackling him at the door, the delicious aromas of dinner... 

He walked through the house, Clyde trotting by his side, both heading in the direction of the blaring music. 

...Alex pounding away at the computer. 

Fox walked into the room, calling to Alex from the doorway. After being snuck up on and kidnapped from their home a year ago, being approached from behind did not sit well at all with the younger man unless he knew it was happening. 

Alex heard his name and turned down the volume on the CD player while he typed with the other. At the same time, Fox reached him and slipped his arms around his neck. Kissing his lover's ear, he whispered into it. 

"Hey, sexy." 

The bowed lips curved into a welcoming smile. 

"Hi, babe." 

"Have a productive day?" 

"Could've been better." 

"Yeah?" 

"This thing's really kicking my ass. I think I typed all of thirty words today." 

Fox stroked the sable hair beneath his hands. 

"Were they a good thirty words?" 

Shrugging, Alex stared at the monitor. "They weren't hideous, I guess." 

"Then it was a good day." Fox spun Alex's chair around and hugged the younger man to him. "Don't be so impatient. It's not like you're under a deadline; you can write as slowly as you want." 

"I just feel like I've wasted a whole day when I get as little done as I have today." 

"What waste? Okay, let me ask this...do you think it's helped any?" 

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I...I do feel better if I've been able to type some of it out." 

"Okay, then." 

"But when I can't, I get aggravated!" 

"Patience, sweetheart, patience." 

"You know I'm not always very good at that," Alex grumbled. 

"I know." 

Alex sighed heavily and changed the subject. 

"So, how was _your_ day?" 

"Okay. Skinner finally came down to see what we've been up to...we stayed in the office most of the day, catching up on dull paper work...oh, and Chuck called me like, three times." 

"What for?" 

"Well, first of all, they've set a date." 

"That was quick." 

"No, _this_ is quick. It's in three weeks." 

"Three weeks? What're they doing, getting hitched by a JP and stopping at the Burger King drive-thru for their reception?" 

Fox chuckled softly. "You sound like Scully. No, they're getting married at some place her uncle owns in Arlington. The reception is going to be there as well." 

Alex shrugged, rubbing the backs of Fox's thighs. 

"Well, whatever. What else did he call for?" 

"To tell me that he absolutely *didn't* want a wild bachelor party." 

"Like you were going to give him one? I mean, who the hell would you even invite?" 

"God knows." 

"So, why no bachelor party?" 

"He and Vicki agreed. No booze and no strippers for either of them. It would be disrespectful." 

"To who?" 

"I don't know. Something about trivializing the deep and profound meaning of their day." 

One sable eyebrow arched. 

"Riiiight. Okay. Third call?" 

"Tuxes." 

"Oh, God." 

"Relax, I can choose whatever I want." 

"Thank you." 

"As long as it's burgundy." 

" _What_?" 

Fox burst into laughter. "No, calm down. I'm only kidding. We're going with basic black." 

Alex released a loud sigh of relief. "And you still get to pick it? Because he can screw up black too, you know." 

"Yes, Mr. Blackwell. He's admitted that he knows absolutely nothing about tuxes, and he'd like me to help him pick his out too." Fox smirked down at the still seated man. "You wanna come with us this Friday night and give me a hand?" 

"I trust you," Alex came back then went silent for only a matter of seconds before asking, "What time?" 

"Didn't you just say you trusted me?" 

"I do," Alex insisted. "I just want to be with you, honey," he added in that sugary-sweet tone that said he was bullshitting. 

Fox tugged at the strands between his fingers. 

"Mmm hmm. So listen, are you going to go with Scully to this thing?" 

"Like I have a choice?" 

"Of course you do." 

"Yeah. And watch you pout for the next few weeks?" 

"I won't..." 

Alex reached up and rubbed his thumb over the swell of Fox's lower lip. 

"You're starting already." 

"Am not." 

Alex stood up slowly, his body brushing against Fox's as he rose. His mouth swept over the older man's before covering it in a long, languid kiss. 

"Are too," he moaned softly when he finally pulled back. "And I can't resist it, and you know it." 

"Does that mean you're going?" 

"You know I'm going. But you're going to owe me big." 

"Yeah?" Fox purred, rubbing against the other man. "I'll look forward to it." 

"Not to get off the subject," Alex murmured, stroking his hand over Fox ass, "but is Scully coming for dinner?" 

"Yeah. Day after tomorrow." 

"Okay. I gotta get a shopping list together." Alex gave his lover a warning glare. " And I won't forget that you owe me for that one, too." 

"Anything you want," Fox rumbled, licking a path from Alex's throat to his jaw. 

"Some day you're going to regret saying that." 

Shaking his head, Fox moved in and ran his tongue over Alex's lower lip. 

"I can't imagine." 

Growling softly, Alex backed the older man to the sofa and lowered him to the cushions below. It was dark before he finally let Fox up, and the two wandered naked and satisfied into the bathroom for a warm shower. Almost an hour later, they fell into bed, feeding each other a light dinner. 

"You realize we're going to bed earlier and earlier?" Fox asked, holding a bit of cold fried chicken up to his lover's mouth. 

Alex shrugged. "It's not like we're actually going to sleep." He accepted the offering then looked up at the other man. "What'sa matter, lisa? You're not feeling old, are you?" 

Fox smiled, petting the head in his lap. 

"No. A little brittle from time to time." He started to laugh, remembering Scully's reaction to him this morning. "Scully saw the way I sat down at my desk today, and she asked if something was wrong with my back." 

"What'd you tell her?" 

"I told her nothing was wrong with it. She kind of figured it out after that." 

A low chuckle rumbled in Alex's throat. "Poor Scully." 

"Yeah. She puts up with a lot from us, doesn't she?" 

Alex nodded, nibbling on the biscuit Fox now held in front of him. 

"How happy is she about going to this wedding?" 

"About as thrilled as you are. I'm sure you'll both find plenty to dish on." Fox ruffled the sable hair. "You'll have fun." 

"Yes, dear." 

"You _will_. Really." 

"You wanna see fun?" Alex asked, rubbing his head against his lover's crotch. "Get rid of that food, and I'll show you fun." 

"Don't you ever get tired?" 

"Sure," Alex answered, smirking up at the other man. "Not as quickly as you do, apparently." 

"I'm not tired," Fox huffed. 

"Of course not," Alex purred, brushing his knuckles over the slowly awakening bulge in his lover's silk lounge pants. 

"Mmmm. Isn't it a bad thing to have sex right after eating?" 

"That's swimming." Alex turned his head, nuzzling the rapidly filling flesh through the material. 

Fox chuckled softly, his fingers moving gently through the younger man's hair. 

"Oh. Well, anyway...God, that's good. What was I saying?" 

Alex slid his hand in past the slit in Fox's pants and grasped the warm column of flesh. Withdrawing it, he brushed his lips over the satiny surface. His tongue followed, and a long gasp sounded above his head. Grasping the base, he licked a path to the flared crown, probing the small opening at the tip, and Fox's hips lifted slightly. 

Alex backed away, not allowing Fox to thrust into his mouth, and prompting a frustrated moan. He looked up through a dark veil of lashes, meeting his lover's glittering gold-splashed stare. 

"Suck me," Fox demanded, gently pushing down on Alex's head for emphasis. 

Smirking, Alex shook his head as his tongue swirled around the head. 

"Do it," Fox growled softly through clenched teeth. 

Alex responded by flicking his tongue back and forth a couple of times, and that was all. 

Okay. Clearly, he was looking for trouble. 

Grasping the silky-soft strands between the fingers of one hand, Fox held Alex's head still and guided his cock toward the younger man's mouth with the other. 

"Open up," he grated, tapping at Alex's lips with the head of his cock. 

Squirming lewdly, Alex still refused. 

So it was going to be like that, was it? 

Tugging on his handful of hair, Fox lifted Alex's head out of his lap and let it go when he'd spun to his knees beside the other man. 

Gazing up at his inflamed lover, Alex's cock throbbed within the loose confines of his own pajamas. His lips parted slightly, allowing only a small glimpse of the strong, white teeth behind them, and his eyes glowed a hot green as he watched Fox rid himself of his light clothing. From the gleam in his eyes to the tight, sure movements as he undressed, he presented to Alex the picture of a man who meant business. 

God, he was fucking hot when he was all worked up. And even though Alex knew that tomorrow he'd more than likely be hurting, he did all he could to promote his lover's present state. As Fox reached down to rid him of his clothing, he slapped the older man's hands away, giving him a cocky, challenging look. One that Fox was more than up to accepting. 

Blocking Alex's attempts to stop him, Fox reached for and managed to grasp the stretched out crew collar of the other man's t-shirt . The sound of the material ripping cued Alex to fight harder, and Fox briefly abandoned his task, choosing first to get his unruly lover under control. Swinging himself up and over Alex's chest, he straddled the struggling man and trapped his hands between them as he reached into the nightstand drawer and withdrew the handcuffs he kept there for just such an occasion. With no small amount of trouble, he managed to get one wrist cuffed, and as Alex cursed at him in Russian, he threaded the free end of the cuffs through the bars of the bed and attached them to the other wrist. 

"Now what?" he asked, panting, his face just millimeters from the restrained man's. 

Snarling softly up at the older man, Alex offered no further response. His eyes snapped shut, and a low moan rolled in his chest as Fox finished ripping his t-shirt away. His back arched, and his bare chest bumped Fox's then brushed it suggestively as he began to writhe against his lover. 

"Jesus, you're a sexy bastard," Fox grated against the flushed lips before taking them in a hard kiss. He fed voraciously on Alex's mouth while his hands wandered over flexing muscles, rubbing and squeezing, and then he pulled away, leaving Alex visibly shaking. Lifting the younger man's upper body, he shoved a couple of pillows under him, propping him up, then he moved in. Grasping his cock at the base, he rubbed it over the bowed lips, smiling as Alex lapped at the head. 

"Oh, now you want it?" Fox drew his hand back, leaving Alex growling in frustration. Smirking down at his shackled lover, he lazily stroked himself. "You should have taken it when I wanted to give it to you." 

"You still want to," Alex hissed, fixing a searing gaze on Fox. 

One golden-brown eyebrow arched. 

"I do?" 

"You tell me you don't want to be shoving your dick down my throat right now." 

One corner of Fox's mouth twitched as he held the younger man's gaze. 

"You want it so bad you can taste it." 

Fox's tongue crept out, moistening his lips before it disappeared back inside his mouth. 

Yeah. Oh, God, yeah. So hot and wet. Mmmmm. The whole world just dissolved into nothing when Alex was sucking his cock... 

Hey, wait. Who the hell was the top here? Seems Alex needed a little reminder. 

Lush lips curved into a lazy smile and Fox caressed his lover's jaw. 

"You're right. I want so much to watch you suck me all the way down your throat." He shook his head. "And you want it too. But not enough." 

The patch of skin between Alex's eyebrows creased as he watched Fox get off the bed and pick a tube of fruit flavored lubricant out of the open drawer. He said nothing until Fox pulled up a chair and dropped into it. 

"What're you doing?" 

"Waiting," Fox said simply as he squeezed some lube out into his palm. 

"What the hell for?" 

"Until I think you want me enough." 

"Ah, you fucking prick!" Alex growled, watching as Fox slumped back in the chair and began to stroke himself. 

The right corner of Fox's mouth slanted into some semblance of a grin. 

"Do you love me, Alex?" 

What began as a snarl quickly faded into a whimper as Alex's eyes followed the path of his lover's hand. 

"You know I do." 

"But you're upset with me." 

"You're teasing me!" 

"You started it." 

"I know, but..." 

Fox squeezed his cock as stroked upward, the act pulling a low groan from his throat. "But what?" he rasped, enjoying the sensations he was creating, and the tormented expression on the younger man's face. 

"I'm sorry," Alex whined, almost managing to actually sound repentant. 

Fox emitted a short, hoarse laugh. 

"Fucking liar." 

"Lisa, _please_." 

Fox regarded the restrained man for a few moments then rose from his chair. 

"Please, what?" 

"Please, let me suck your cock," Alex gasped, watching the older man move closer. 

"Why should I?" Fox asked, stopping at the edge of the bed. Slowly, his hand wandered up and down the solid length of muscle, the action teasing Alex unmercifully. 

"Because I can make you feel so good. I...I want to." Alex's lashes dropped over his eyes, leaving just a sliver of green visible. "Let me please you, Fox." 

Fox waited a few more seconds, letting Alex wonder if he wouldn't change his mind, then he climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself in front of his semi-reclining lover. Holding his cock in front of Alex's mouth, he gave permission for the other man to begin. 

"Go ahead sweetheart," he whispered, touching the head to his lover's waiting lips. "Please me." 

Groaning softly, Alex parted his lips and covered the end of the older man's cock. His tongue crept forward, swabbing the semen-dotted tip as he sucked gently, savoring the combined flavors of strawberry and Fox. He withdrew only for a second then returned, sliding the entire head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the velvety surface. Fox's aroused moans resonated within him, and his body responded, jerking beneath the one straddling him. 

Reaching behind him, Fox brushed his fingers over the still covered bulge, and Alex whimpered loudly, sucking him in halfway. Fox's head fell back, and his eyes closed as wet heat enveloped his cock. He fought the compulsion to surge forward but damn, it was so good. Bracing himself with one hand on the headboard, the other hand moved from Alex's groin and rested on his head, stroking the silky crown, and slowly he inched forward, watching the visible remainder of his cock disappear into his lover's mouth. 

"Christ," he gasped, his fingers involuntarily tightening in Alex's hair. Moaning softly, the younger man moved his head, expertly working his rock-hard erection, and Fox's hips took up a matching rhythm. Intense pleasure vibrated through every nerve and obliterated rational thought, and he felt an intermittent quivering begin in his thighs. Words left his lips, fractured, unintelligible things, and their increasing intensity pulled Alex along, provoking him into more passionate action. 

Drawing his head back as far as he could, Alex sucked harder, his tongue lashing frantically at his lover's cock as he withdrew. He waited only a fraction of a second before descending once more, whimpering and moaning around his sizeable mouthful, and it wasn't long before he had Fox sobbing his name and thrusting erratically at his face. Unable to control the older man's movements, Alex attempted to force himself to relax and accept the unrestrained invasion even as he quivered with excitement. That feeling of being at Fox's mercy had always thrilled him. As much as he loved those frequent occasions when he would let Fox know who was boss, there was something about surrendering control to the older man that just hit all the right chords... 

His respiration coming in ragged gasps, Fox thrust mindlessly into wet warmth. Release was now just a heartbeat away, and the external pressure on his cock increased, taking him more quickly to it. He jerked violently, his growls filling the room, and then he was sobbing loudly, pumping stream after stream of semen down his lover's throat. Extreme weakness immediately followed, and he slumped over Alex, falling out of the younger man's mouth. The vibration of his soft moans tickled the side of Alex's neck, and the other man rubbed their cheeks together. 

"Fox." 

"....Hmmm..." 

"Lisa," Alex whined, licking at the cheek he'd just been nuzzling. "Please. I need you." 

The tousled, golden-brown head lifted, and a hazy green-gold gaze focused on the man still cuffed to the bed. Apparently he stared for just a little too long because Alex began to squirm beneath him. 

"Fox," the younger man panted. "I'm dying, here. _Please_." 

Fox's lashes swept slowly up and down a few times, and he took a long, deep breath. It came out in a low sigh as his lips grazed Alex's, and the other man moaned in response. Claiming a deep kiss, Fox stretched an arm out toward the lubrication he'd dropped on the bed earlier. Squeezing a generous amount into his palm, he broke the kiss, shushing Alex's soft protests and efficiently applied the gel to his lover's aching cock. 

Alex's mouth fell open, and a broken cry tumbled out as Fox grasped his slick cock and slowly lowered himself onto it. 

"God," he breathed, bucking beneath Fox as the older man repeatedly stopped and started. "Don't...don't tease me." 

"But you're so pretty when you're frustrated," Fox replied wearily, flexing his muscles and squeezing Alex's cock gently. 

Alex moaned a soft expletive and turned pleading eyes up to the other man. 

"Please don't make me wait." 

"Think you've waited long enough?" Fox asked, rocking lazily against his lover. 

Alex nodded, soft, breathy whimpers pushing past his compressed lips. 

"I don't know..." 

"Nooo. Fox...lisa, I'm begging you." 

The low, ominous chuckle did nothing to comfort the younger man. 

"I love hearing you beg. It makes me so fucking hot." He licked Alex's flushed lips and groaned softly against them. "I'm getting hard again. Help me baby, and I'll make sure you come with me this time." 

Alex grunted, his body jerking uncontrollably as he lifted his head a fraction of an inch from the pillows. Licking frantically at Fox's mouth, he teased the older man into claiming a rough kiss. Fingers of one hand spearing through his hair, clutching at the strands while the other burrowed under his rear, squeezing the taut muscle, Fox infused him with searing heat, and he gave back all that he was able to. 

Straining against the cuffs, he twisted and writhed, sucking on the tongue invading his mouth as he began to thrust wildly up into his lover's body, and it was more than enough to put him over the edge. He fell into a series of rapid spasms, emptying himself into the older man, and he cried out loudly, incoherently switching back and forth between Russian and English as he often did. The inadvertent, passionate jumble of words never failed to stoke Fox's arousal, and the older man gripped his resuscitated cock, jerking it quickly, his own sobs rising as Alex's slowly died. 

It took a bit longer the second time around, but finally the explosion hit, and the evidence of Fox's orgasm provided a slippery landing as he fell forward onto his lover. Struggling for breath, he lay limply over the silent man for a brief time before lifting himself to release Alex from the cuffs. Alex winced as Fox lowered his arms to the mattress, then rumbled softly when the older man began to tenderly massage away the stiffness. 

"Better?" Fox asked, kissing Alex's left shoulder as he rubbed both biceps. 

Moaning, Alex nodded. A scowl soon replaced the look of contentment he wore, and he opened his eyes to find the other man staring down at him, a serene expression washing his features. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

"You said it was better." 

"No, you asked me if it was better, and I nodded." 

"Same thing." 

"So that meant you had to stop?" 

"Why? Shouldn't I have?" 

" _No_." 

Fox smirked down at his ruffled lover. "Why not?" 

"You owe me a nice massage at least. You were mean to me." 

"I was?" Fox's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "How was I mean to you?" 

"You cuffed me to the bed and tortured me." 

"I don't think it counts as being mean, babe, when you enjoyed it as much as I did." 

Alex tried to suppress the smile he felt coming. 

"Who said I enjoyed it?" 

Fox's tone turned to an exaggerated whine. 

"Please, Fox, please, oh please...give it to me. I need it soooo bad..." 

"I didn't say that." 

"Close enough." 

Alex snorted and averted his eyes. 

Chuckling, Fox rose to his knees and waved a hand at the younger man. 

Sable eyebrows wrinkled, forming a puzzled frown. 

"What?" 

"Turn over." 

"What for?" 

Fox emitted a small sigh of exasperation. 

"Just do it." 

Shooting the older man a suspicious look, Alex obeyed, slowly turning onto his stomach. Seconds later, Fox straddled his waist and began to firmly knead the muscles in his shoulders and upper arms. 

"Mmmm." 

Fox grinned and leaned down, murmuring into Alex's ear. 

"You say something?" 

"Good," Alex moaned as his lover continued to rub him down. 

Laughing softly, Fox kissed the edge of Alex's ear and proceeded to give him a thorough massage. When he finished over half an hour later, Alex lay limply beneath him, on the verge of sleep. Just as Fox was about to carefully lift himself away from the younger man, the phone rang. Alex's head popped up, and he cast a disoriented gaze around the room. 

"Shit." Fox ran a hand over the sable head as he reached for the phone. "Sorry, babe." Jerking the phone to his ear, he growled a greeting into the mouthpiece. 

"Your phone manners leave much to be desired, Mulder. I'll bet you get very few repeat calls." 

"And your timing, Scully, as always is impeccable," Fox answered, some of the irritation leaving his voice. 

"Did I interrupt yet another intimate moment?" 

"No, you managed to wait until we were through this time, but Alex was almost asleep." 

"Oh. Well, it's too early for him to be sleeping, anyway." 

"Was there a point to your call, Scully?" 

"Yeah, Mr. Congeniality. I wanted to know if there was anything I could bring to dinner tomorrow." 

"Oh. I don't think so, but wait a minute." Fox broke off his conversation with Scully and checked to see if Alex had stayed awake. Seeing the sliver of green beneath mostly closed lids, Fox rubbed the other man's back and kissed the back of his head. 

"Baby, Scully wants to know if there's anything she can bring to dinner tomorrow." 

Alex shook his head and mumbled a few words into his pillow. 

Fox nodded and returned his attention to the caller. 

"He said not really, unless you don't like kiwi tarts." 

"Oooh, no. That's sounds great." 

"Yeah, it's really good. He experimented with it a few weeks ago." 

"He did? How come _I_ never saw any of it?" 

"Because it was really good," Fox answered in his casual monotone. 

"Some friend you are," Scully snorted. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Fox smirked into the phone. "G'night, Scully." 

Alex turned onto his back as Fox disconnected. Looking up at the older man through a heavy curtain of lashes, he moaned softly as Fox swept a hand back and forth across his chest. 

"Go back to sleep," Fox whispered, continuing to stroke the warm skin. 

Alex squinted over at the clock and stretched. 

"It's only nine-twenty." 

"So?" 

"If I go to sleep now, I'll be awake by two." 

"Maybe not." 

Alex closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "*Maybe not." 

"Uh huh. Go to sleep." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll go take Clyde out real quick, then I'll come back and join you." 

A weary smile curved the younger man's lips. 

"Okay." 

Fox dropped a kiss on Alex's forehead and rose from the bed. 

"I'll clean you up, first." 

Fox retreated to the bathroom, where he washed quickly, then returned to the bedroom with a warm cloth. Gently, he ran the cloth over his lover's spent cock, arousing a low growl from the other. 

"Down, boy," Fox drawled. "Just getting the stickiness off of you." 

Alex went quiet, and Fox finished his task. He disposed of the washcloth then slipped out of the bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen and found Clyde under the table, mauling one of his stuffed toys. 

"You pull the stuffing out of that bear again, and I'm chucking it," Fox warned the dog, whose tail moved back and forth in a wide sweep at the sound of his master's voice. "You want to go out?" 

Clyde leapt to his feet and bounded around Fox as he went for the collar and leash. He began to yap excitedly as soon as he heard the metal clink of the collar, and Fox attempted to silence him. 

"Shhh. C'mon Clyde, shut up. You're going to wake Alex." 

Fox attached the collar, no easy feat when Clyde refused to stop wiggling and turning in circles. That finally done, he snapped the leash on, and the two headed out the back door. 

Silence followed Fox as he and the dog walked along, and his mind wandered, jumping as it often did, from subject to subject. 

The pending results of Scully's autopsies. That new Greek restaurant in town that he and Alex had been dying to try...the improbability of attending two weddings in just a few months time...the thoughts that had been picking at him ever since... 

Fox's surroundings faded, and he recalled Bobby's wedding. He saw himself standing at the altar with the other ushers. His full attention should have been on the bride and groom, but he'd been unable to help himself from casting sidelong glances at Alex as Bobby spoke the vows that the reverend had asked him to repeat. Fox had smiled as he continued to glance at his oblivious lover, so handsome sitting there in that midnight blue suit... 

Fox had begun imagining that it was he and Alex standing hand in hand, pledging themselves to each other. He'd wondered what it would feel like; if the joy could exceed that which he felt every day, coming home to his only love...if a marriage ceremony could possibly make him any happier or more content than he'd been the last few years. 

He shook the thought away as he had on that day, answering his own question. There was no need for such a display. He and Alex belonged to each other as much as any social ritual could prove. No piece of paper would make their love any more real or permanent. 

Smiling, he paused, waiting for Clyde to finish his thorough investigation of the base of a tree, then he did an about face and headed for home. Several minutes later, he walked into the quiet house. He gave Clyde some water and immediately retreated up to the bedroom, shutting lights off as he went. He entered the room and was greeted by the soft sounds of his lover's slumber. 

Shedding his clothes, he moved toward the bathroom and took a quick shower. Not bothering with sleepwear, he padded softly back into the bedroom and slipped under the sheet, snuggling up to Alex's back. The younger man felt his presence and though still mostly asleep, turned onto his back and pulled Fox into his arms. 

"Love you." 

The hoarse whisper tugged at Fox's heart, and he kissed the smooth chest beneath his cheek. 

"Love you too. G'night, Alex." 

Alex drifted easily back into sleep, unaware that the man in his arms lay wide-awake for several hours before finally nodding off sometime in the early morning. 

* * *

Fox pulled the sheet up over his head as Alex reached over him to shut off the ringing alarm. Stretching first, the younger man tapped at the cotton-covered head. 

"Fox," he sang softly. 

No answer. 

"Come on, lisa. It's time to get up...unless you plan on calling in sick or something." 

Low groan. 

"Fox?" Alex pulled the sheet down and searched his lover's face " _Are_ you sick?" 

"No," Fox croaked, opening his bloodshot eyes. "Just tired." 

"Didn't you sleep well?" 

Fox shook his head and closed his eyes again. 

Alex dropped a kiss in the tousled hair. "I had no idea." 

"You were out cold," came the older man's mumbled reply. 

"You gonna stay home?" Alex asked, draping himself over the other man's body, cocooning him in warmth. 

"Can't," Fox moaned. "S'posed to get the results of Scully autopsies today." 

"And she can't give them to you on the phone?" 

"Yeah, but there might be stuff she needs to show me, y'know? I'll just try and make it an early day, so I can maybe have a nap before dinner." 

"Okay," Alex said, unconvinced that Fox would actually get home early enough to nap before Scully came over. Planting a kiss on his lover's cheek, he picked himself up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll get your clothes while you shower." 

Fox took Alex's hand and allowed the younger man to pull him to his feet. 

"You sure you don't want to stay home?" Alex asked, nuzzling the older man's jaw. 

"Don't tempt me," Fox moaned, running his hands lightly over his lover's naked rear. 

"To _sleep_ ," Alex chuckled, biting the side of Fox's neck before depositing a noisy kiss there. 

"Not all day," Fox reasoned. "We could fool around when I woke up." 

"Yes, we could. If you were staying home...which you're not. Are you?" 

Fox heaved a hard sigh. "No..." 

Smiling, Alex nodded. He tapped Fox's ass once then gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the bathroom. As Fox showered, he threw on some underwear, made the bed, and took out a suit and tie, laying both out on the bed. He heard the shower turn off and walked into the bathroom, where his wet lover was just stepping out of the tub. He grabbed the towel from Fox's reach and began to rub and pat the older man dry. 

"So, you didn't tell me," Alex murmured as he dried his lover. "Why didn't you sleep last night?" 

Fox shrugged, watching Alex's terrycloth-draped hands move over him. "No reason in particular. Just a touch of insomnia, I guess." 

"You should've got me up," Alex informed the other man. "I would've made you some warm milk or something." 

Fox smiled at Alex and grazed his jaw with a finger. "Thanks, but I wasn't about to wake you up just because _I_ couldn't sleep." 

Alex grasped Fox's wrist and turned his face into his hand, placing a soft kiss in the palm. 

"There you go. All dry. Get dressed, and I'll get you something for breakfast." 

The smiled remained as Fox watched Alex depart. He turned to get dressed, wrestling his underwear up over the erection that had begun to blossom when Alex was drying him off, then methodically donned the rest of his clothing. Draping the charcoal-gray, silk tie around his neck, he picked his watch up off of the dresser and left the room. 

Alex finished pouring the coffee and smiled up at Fox as he entered the kitchen. 

"Sit down." 

Fox followed the younger man's direction and accepted the steaming mug. Clyde immediately accosted him, demanding attention. 

"Hi, Clyde," Fox mumbled, patting the dog's head. "Okay, now go away before you get hair on my suit." 

"Clyde, get lost," Alex said softly, placing a bowl of cereal topped with fresh peach slices in front of Fox, followed by two slices of wheat toast. 

"Eat up before it gets soggy." He dropped a quick kiss on the top of Fox's head. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." 

Alex disappeared from the room, and Fox picked up the paper he'd found on the table, turning first to the sports page. He ate slowly, becoming so engrossed in an article about last night's basketball game, that the cereal went soft just as Alex had warned. Wrinkling his nose after a particularly soggy spoonful, he shoved the bowl aside and concentrated on his toast. Just as he was finishing the second slice, Alex walked in, dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a faded orange t-shirt. 

Alert green eyes automatically went to the disregarded, half-eaten cereal, and Alex shook his head. Without a word, he picked up the bowl and dumped the contents into the garbage disposal. Grabbing a clean bowl, he poured some cereal into it, poured a bit of milk over the dry flakes, and leaned up against the counter, looking at his watch before beginning to eat. 

"You got ten minutes." 

"Mmm hmm." 

Two minutes later, Fox put the paper down and took a sip of his now tepid coffee. His brow wrinkled as he looked down at the table. 

"Where'd my cereal go?" 

"I threw it out. You weren't going to finish it, were you?" 

"No, it got soggy." 

"Uh huh." 

"But I was going to eat the peaches." 

Alex walked over to the refrigerator, pulled a peach out of the fruit drawer, and tossed it to the seated man. Fox shrugged and bit into the fruit as he returned his attention back to the sports page. 

"How d'you feel?" 

Fox looked up from the paper and gave his lover a weak smile. "Still a bit tired, but I'll live." Sighing heavily, he folded the paper and dropped it onto the table. "Guess I should go now." 

"I'll get that," Alex said as Fox began to clear the table. He placed his bowl down on the counter and approached the older man, slipping his arms around his waist. "Don't forget, you're going to try to get home early." 

Fox nodded and kissed Alex soundly before the two moved toward the door that led to the garage. One more kiss and he was on his way, leaving Alex to his daily routine. 

Taking Clyde out for his walk, Alex returned home and started some laundry while getting organized for dinner. It was nearly noon when he finally sat down at the computer. 

"Let's see if we can get anything done today," he told Clyde, who lay sprawled out at his feet. He booted up and several seconds later, he surprised himself by actually beginning to type. The next thing he knew, Clyde was leaping up and bounding out of the room. Alex heard a door open, and he glanced down at his watch. 

"Holy crap, he really did come home early." 

He saved his work and walked to the door, where he was met by his smiling lover. 

"Three-thirty. How's that?" 

"I'm shocked," Alex answered, kissing the other man softly. 

"How was your day?" 

"Pretty good, actually," Alex answered, nodding in the direction of the computer. "No mental blocks today." 

"Hey, good!" 

"Well, you go take your nap. That's what you came home early for." 

"Wanna come with me?" Fox asked, a definite leer in his voice. 

"Ohhh no," Alex snickered as Fox nipped at the side of his neck. "You're here to _sleep_." 

"I'll sleep. After..." 

"After _nothing_." 

"C'mon," Fox whined, sounding very much like a petulant child. "I sleep better with you there." 

"Yeah. That's nice." Alex pointed to the back of the house. "Get going." 

Grumbling all the way, Fox preceded the younger man to the stairs and up to the bedroom, where he removed his jacket and tie. Still sulking, he started unbuttoning his shirt then stopped and looked up at the chuckling man. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You. " 

Fox's hands dropped to his side, and he stared at Alex, waiting for an explanation. 

Alex approached slowly and raised his hands to the other man's chest. Undoing the buttons, he gave Fox an amused grin. 

"You're such a baby when you don't get what you want." 

"Am not." 

"Yeah, you are," Alex insisted in a sweet, indulgent tone. When he'd finished undoing the older man's shirt, he removed it, letting it fall beside the jacket and tie. He moved closer, letting their bodies touch lightly, and his hands went to the small of Fox's back. "My beautiful baby," he whispered against the lush lips before taking them in a deep kiss. 

Fox wrapped his arms around Alex, surrendering to his lover's mouth, writhing seductively against him. The hardness that pressed against his own erection spoke loudly of the quickly growing desire that would not let Alex walk out of their bedroom and leave him to sleep. He smiled against the younger man's mouth, secure in the knowledge that he had indeed gotten what he wanted. 

Like it was such a struggle. 

Indulging Fox was one of the great joys of Alex's life. He truly loved making a fuss over the older man...spoiling him rotten as Scully had so often accused him of doing. And why not? All that Fox had given to him over the last few years was nothing less than priceless, and Alex adored him. 

In a matter of minutes all the clothing that the two men had worn was stripped off and tossed aside, and they fell onto the bed, kissing and groping as thought they hadn't touched each other in weeks. Foreplay lasted for only a brief time, quickly melting into a frenetic coupling. Soft growls and yelps filled the air, and before Fox knew it, wave after wave of pleasure was slamming through him. He held tightly to Alex, listening to the younger man's cries of completion just as his began to fade, and then all went quiet. He relaxed, letting his body absorb Alex's weight, and just when he thought Alex might have fallen asleep, the younger man lifted his head and fixed a lazy stare on him. 

" _Now_ will you take your nap?" 

Smiling and folding his arms around Alex, Fox nodded. 

"Stay with me." 

"Lisa, I got things to do," Alex explained, encountering a whine of complaint as Fox tightened his hold on him. 

"All right, all right. I'll stay, but just until you fall asleep. Then I have to go start dinner." Alex lifted his head and brushed a few strands of hair away from Fox's forehead. He looked down at the other, eyes shining with love. "Pain in the ass." 

Fox emitted a contented moan and closed his eyes as Alex moved to the mattress beside him and wound an arm around his waist. It wasn't long at all before his respiration slowed, and he fell into a deep sleep. 

Alex watched Fox for a while longer, taking stock of each one of the features he knew better than his own. He drew the tips of his fingers over the full, rosy lips and smiled as they twitched and took on an impossibly fuller appearance. Dropping a soft kiss on Fox's jaw, he rose from the bed and retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower before seeing to dinner. 

* * *

The refrigerator door opened up, and two pairs of eyes peered inside. 

"Clyde, would you get your nose out of here?" 

Alex shooed the dog away and lifted the cover off of the kiwi tart to make sure that it had set well. Just as he was re-covering it, the doorbell rang. 

"Ah, shit. Is it that time already?" 

Racing Clyde to the door, Alex opened it up to find Scully waiting on the front steps. 

"Hey." He stepped back and allowed the redhead to enter. 

"Hey." Scully sniffed appreciatively at the aromas wafting in from the kitchen. "Good, that smells good." The woman looked around. "Where's Mulder?" 

"I got so busy with dinner, I forgot to wake him." 

"He's still sleeping?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wow. He must have been more tired than he thought." 

Alex smiled but said nothing of the brief but thorough workout he'd given Fox just a few hours ago. 

"Hi, Clyde!" 

Finally receiving the greeting he'd been waiting for, Clyde jumped up, practically toppling Scully and enthusiastically covering her face with sloppy kisses. 

"Damn... _God_! Get off me, you moose!" Scully managed to shove the dog off of her then gave Alex a half-hearted scowl. "You ever gonna teach this beast to stop jumping on people?" 

"What people?" Alex asked, chuckling. "He only ever does it to me, Fox, and you." 

"Yeah, well, at least he's not the same height as you and Mulder when he stands up!" 

"He's not the same height as you," Alex smirked. "I do believe he's a little bit taller." 

"Kiss my ass, Krycek." 

Alex laughed softly and moved away. "You go make yourself comfortable while I get Fox up." 

"All right. Uh..." Scully stopped in her tracks, reading more into Alex's words than he probably meant. "Just _wake_ him up. Okay? I'm hungry." 

Alex spun around, smirking and rubbing his index fingers together. 

"You got a dirty mind, Scully." 

"Comes from hanging around with the two of _you_ ," Scully shot back, moving off toward the kitchen. "C'mon Clyde," she called to the dog, "let's see what there is to snack on around this joint." 

"Dinner is going to be ready really soon," Alex called. "Don't you go loading up on other stuff." 

"Tell you what," Scully deadpanned, her voice trailing behind her as she continued on toward the kitchen. "I won't snack on anything I find in the refrigerator if you restrain yourself from snacking on Mulder." 

Grinning, Alex ascended the stairs and entered the bedroom. The smile remained as he approached the bed and looked down at his unconscious lover. Seating himself carefully at the edge of the bed, he laid a gentle hand on Fox's shoulder. 

"Lisa," he called softly, rubbing the other man's upper arm. 

Fox's respiration changed, hitching as it was drawn in through his nose, and a low moan rolled in his throat. 

"Baby, Scully's here." 

Golden-brown eyebrows knitted into a weary frown. 

"All ready?" 

"Yep. And dinner's just about ready." Gently, Alex jostled the older man. "Come on, time to get up." 

Groaning, Fox sat up and cast a bleary-eyed gaze on Alex. 

"Still tired?" 

Fox took a long breath and let it out. 

"I'll be okay. Just need a quick shower. Do I have time, or is ten minutes going to ruin dinner?" 

"The food will wait. Not sure about Scully, though." 

Fox cast a weary smile on the other. "Gotta wonder, don't you? With an appetite like hers, why she doesn't weigh two hundred pounds?" 

Chuckling, Alex nodded in agreement. He leaned in, giving Fox a quick peck on the lips then got to his feet. 

"I'll go keep her entertained." 

Nodding, Fox threw the sheet back and headed for the bathroom. He showered quickly, ran a brush through his hair, and joined his lover and his partner in the kitchen, where he found the two sitting at the table, cackling softly. 

"Is this a closed hen party, or can anybody join in?" 

"We're just talking about Chuck's wedding," Scully explained as Alex rose to get dinner on the table. 

"I figured," Fox replied, moving to help the other man. "You two be nice." 

"We're being nice," Scully shot back. "And anyway, look who's talking. Alex, this is the same man, who when Chuck asked him to be his best man, looked for every available out." 

"I did not..." 

"And _then_ he told Chuck that Vicki must have a thing for geeks if she'd agreed to marry him..." 

"Come on, Scully, It wasn't exactly like that." Fox turned to his amused lover. "She's exaggerating. I'm honored that Chuck would ask me to be a witness to the most important day of his life." 

"Oh. _Now_ he's honored," Scully snorted. 

"I am," Fox insisted. "I've given it some thought since he first asked me, and I really am very happy _and_ honored. Chuck may be a bit of a goof, but he's a goof who wants to make the ultimate commitment to the one he loves, and I think that's a wonderful thing." 

Alex set the bowl of salad in the middle of the table and studied Fox's downturned face for a moment before turning to get the bread out of the oven. 

"I think it's wonderful too, Mulder. But you gotta admit, having your best man deliver the invitation to your wedding by word of mouth is a tad bit tacky." 

Fox shrugged. "Miss Manners he ain't. But he's a nice, sincere guy who, I'm betting, will love Vicki for the rest of his life. She's lucky to have him." 

"Oh, yeah. I'd say that if throwing a wedding together in three weeks time is cool with her, then they're definitely made for each other." 

Fox grunted and opened the bottle of wine that Alex had placed in front of him. 

"By the way, Mulder, you find that ruffled shirt?" 

The question made Fox smile. 

"We're going to pick out some nice tuxes tomorrow. Chuck asked if I'd help him." 

Scully laughed. "And who's going to help _you_?" 

"Ill have you know that I'm perfectly capable of choosing a tasteful, acceptable suit." 

The three settled down to eat, and Scully closed her eyes and moaned as she took her first succulent mouthful. 

"Mmmm. God, this is good." She returned her attention to the conversation at hand. "You're going with him, aren't you, Alex?" 

The dark man grinned. "Yeah." 

"I knew it." 

"But I'm just going along for company," he explained quickly, receiving a doubtful quirk of Scully's eyebrow as a response. "Fox has very good taste." 

"Well, I have to admit, his tie selection has improved dramatically over the last couple of years." 

Fox grimaced at his partner and reached for a wedge of lemon, squeezing it all over his shrimp. 

"And his taste in men...who can cook..." Scully stopped and grinned at Alex. "...is impeccable." 

"I'd have to agree with that," Alex piped up, grinning at his lover. Fox responded with a soft smile and a shake of his head. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you're going with them," Scully picked up the original conversation. "Even if it is just for company," she added, drawing a grunt from her partner. 

Nearly an hour later, the meal was done, and Alex relegated Scully to the living room so that he and Fox could clean up. Moving past the older man, who was loading the dishwasher, Alex gave his ass a playful swat. 

"Do you mind?" 

"He speaks." 

Fox shut the door and turned the appliance on. 

"What d'you mean?" 

Alex shrugged. "You've been kind of quiet." 

"I have?" 

"Yeah." Alex rubbed his lover's back. "You okay?" 

"Sure." Fox turned and draped his arms over the younger man's shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Another shrug followed by a smile. 

"Don't believe me?" 

Alex watched the other man move in slowly. His eyes closed as Fox nuzzled his cheek. 

"Fox..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Scully's in the next room." 

"So?" 

"So, behave." 

"I'm not doing anything." 

Alex jumped as Fox's hand skimmed the growing bulge in his jeans. 

"No?" 

"Uh uh," Fox whispered, rubbing harder. 

"God....dammit, Fox..." 

"Want me to stop?" 

He couldn't say the word. As much as he knew he should, he could never stop Fox from touching him. 

Fox backed Alex up to the counter and unzipped his jeans. Freeing the younger man's cock, he began to tug gently on it. 

Lips pressed together, Alex clutched at Fox's shirt, whimpering softly. 

"Answer me," Fox demanded, his voice seductively low. 

"No, don't...don't stop." 

Fox pumped harder, pulling a loud gasp from the other man. 

"Shh," he whispered, grinning. "Scully might hear." 

Increasing the friction, he fastened his mouth on the other man's neck, sucking hard at the fragile skin, and a loud cry erupted from Alex's throat. Quickly, Fox clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. 

"Come on," he purred against Alex's throat. "Scully's gonna get suspicious and come looking for us. You wouldn't want her to find me jerking you off in here, would you?" 

Alex's eyes snapped shut, and he bucked erratically, groaning into his lover's hand. 

"I knew that'd get you," Fox grated, watching the semen spurt from Alex's cock, splashing over his hand and onto the floor. 

Sagging against the counter, Alex panted quietly. His eyes opened, and he trained a hazy green gaze on Fox. 

"You're bad." 

Smiling, Fox turned to grab some paper towels. Dampening them with warm water, he cleaned Alex's withering cock then lovingly tucked it back into his jeans. He proceeded to wipe the floor then wash his hands, and when he was done, he slipped an arm around the younger man's waist and kissed the side of his head. 

"Let's go bring Scully her desert before she comes looking for it." 

* * *

Part 3 

* * *

Scully paused in mid throw as the two men entered the living room, and Clyde sat in front of her, yapping for her to toss the ball. 

"Oh, that looks good." 

She threw the ball into a corner, and as the dog bounded after it, she rose to take her plate from Fox's hand. The men settled themselves on the sofa, and her eyes narrowed on Alex, immediately recognizing the flushed, satisfied expression she'd come to know so well. 

"What the hell have you two been doing?" 

"Huh?" Fox asked, sinking his fork into his desert. 

Nodding in Alex's direction, Scully quirked one red eyebrow. 

Fox looked over at the other man, smirking. "What?" 

"You've been up to something; I can see it all over his face." 

Alex dropped his head to Fox's shoulder and looked up at Scully through his lashes. 

"Nothing much. Fox just jerked me off real quick in the kitchen." 

Fox rolled his eyes as his partner groaned loudly. 

"Why'd I ask?" 

"'Cause you wanted to know," Alex answered, smiling at the woman. 

Shaking her head, Scully took the first bite of the kiwi tart. 

"Oh...oh, Alex. This is great." She looked down at the dog, who'd forgotten all about their game and had planted himself in front of her, staring pathetically at her plate. "Not a chance, pal. Scram." 

Satisfied, Alex snuggled against Fox and dug into his own dessert. 

"Are there any other Krycek men around? You know, who are maybe between the ages of thirty and forty, can cook...have never been triple agents..." Scully gave the two men a bland stare. "...who like _girls_..." 

Fox emitted an amused chuckle. 

"Nope," Alex answered. "Sorry." 

"Damn. I know you have no siblings, but there are no cousins either?" 

"Yeah. Some female and one male cousin." 

"Okay. So?" 

"I haven't seen Victor in years and years. I have no idea how he turned out." 

Scully made herself more comfortable, crossing her legs under her. 

"Aren't you curious?" 

"About what?" 

"Your family, Alex. I understand that you might not have wanted to be in contact with them before, but now? Don't you think you'd like to find out what's happened to them? Wouldn't you like to have some family?" 

"I _have_ family," Alex replied, gaining an affectionate squeeze from his lover. 

"She's kinda right though, Alex. Only your profession separated you from them, right? I mean, there were no big fights or anything." 

"No..." 

"So, what's stopping you from trying to track them down?" 

"I don't know, it's...it's been years, Fox. They've got their lives, and I've got mine. Why disrupt everything?" 

Fox read the uneasiness in his lover's voice, and signaled Scully with his eyes to drop the subject. 

An hour and a half later, Scully thanked Alex for another wonderful dinner and left the men to each other. Fox didn't bring the subject of Alex's family up again, and the two settled down for the night. Sometime in the early morning, Fox woke to find himself alone in bed. He waited a while, figuring that Alex was just in the bathroom, but when a good fifteen minutes passed, and the younger man didn't return, Fox got out of bed and went looking for him. He found Alex sitting huddled in a corner of the sofa in the den, a single lamp on, and he was looking at something. 

As Fox drew nearer, he saw that the something was the one photo album that Alex owned. 

"I can't look for them," Alex stated, flipping to the next page as he spoke. 

Fox sat beside the other man and combed his fingers through the sable hair. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"We *didn't* have any fights. If we had, maybe it'd be easier. But I just...I disappeared. Dropped off the face of the earth. It's my fault that we've lost contact. They probably think I'm dead or something. What right would I have popping back into their lives?" 

Fox rested his head on his lover's shoulder and stroked his thigh. 

"You're scared that they'll reject you." 

No answer. 

"Alex, I..." Fox paused, searching for the right words. "I understand, babe. But maybe they won't. You'll never know if you don't try." 

"You're right," Alex answered softly. "But right now, I...I just don't think I can deal with it yet, you know?" 

Fox kissed the stubbled jaw. "I know." 

"Maybe some day, but..." 

"Okay. No pressure." Fox went silent for a moment, then, "You want to be alone for a while longer?" 

"No." Alex closed the album and put it away, then held his hand out to the other man. "Let's go back to bed." 

The two moved through the dark house, and Alex slid into bed first, pulling Fox into his arms. A short time later, both men fell soundly into sleep. 

* * *

"Morning, Scully." 

"Morning," the redhead called as she removed her jacket and hung it next to her partner's. She pulled two cups of coffee from the bag she brought in with her, and handed one to Fox. 

"Anything new and exciting going on?" 

"Thanks. No, not really. But while I'm thinking about it, there's some kiwi tart for you in the fridge. Alex meant to send you home with some last night, but he forgot." 

"Oooh, great. Thank him for me." Scully sat down at her desk and took another sip of her coffee. "So, was he still upset about our conversation?" 

"He's not upset really," Fox answered. "He's just a little...you got him thinking." 

"Is that good or bad?" 

"I found him up at three in the morning, looking at an old photo album he has. I knew what was going through his mind, and he confirmed it." 

"What is it?" 

"He's afraid to contact his family. With all that's he's been through, it's just too soon to deal with any more trauma." 

"What trauma?" 

"He's afraid they won't want to have anything to do with him." 

"Ohhh. Well, I guess I can see that. Geez, Mulder, that's too bad." 

"Yeah. Maybe some day he'll be up to it. I'm not going to push the issue, though. If I do, and they do reject him, I'll hate myself." 

Scully nodded. "Gotcha." 

Fox clapped his hands softly together. "Well, what d'you say we go harass Skinner for a while?" 

"Sure, what the hell? I'm sure he misses seeing us in his office." 

Opening the door, Fox let Scully exit first, then he closed the door behind him. 

* * *

"Hey, how 'bout this one?" 

"It's..." Alex found it hard to say the word. "...paisley... _pink_...paisley." 

"I know, isn't it cool? It's Vicki's favorite color." 

"Yes, I've heard. You still can't show up to your wedding wearing a pink paisley bow tie and cumber bund." 

Sighing, Chuck turned to his best man. "What d'you think, Mulder?" 

"I think Alex is right," Fox answered, incurring a disappointed frown from the other man. 

"You guys have shot down every suggestion I've made." 

"That's because they've all sucked," Alex replied, taking the items away from the groom. "I thought you were going to let Fox help you." 

"I _am_ ," Chuck insisted, turning to the racks. "Doesn't mean I can't look, does it? Hey, how about _that_?" he asked, pointing out the white tie and tails on the mannequin by the dressing rooms. 

"You want the monocle and top hat to go with that, Mr. Peanut?" Alex droned. 

Hey, Chuck," Fox called, trying to divert the other man's attention. He pulled out a classic black jacket and held it up in front of himself. "Now, this is nice." 

"With the pink paisley?" 

" _No_ ," both men shouted at the same time. 

"Black," Fox said, softening his tone. "Basic black. Elegant. Handsome." 

"*You're* elegant and handsome," Chuck whined. "You can pull off simple. _I_ need something to make me stand out." 

"Oh, you'll stand out all right," Alex replied. "And not in a good way." 

"Come on, Chuck," Fox coaxed waving the hovering salesman over. "I bet this'll make you look like a million bucks. Just try it on, okay?" 

"Okay," Chuck sighed, eyeing the tux doubtfully. 

"We'd like to try this style," Fox said to the salesman. 

"The three of you?" the fourth man asked, looking the other three over. 

"Just him," Fox pointed to Chuck, "and myself." 

The salesman took a few measurements then found two tuxes in the appropriate sizes. Fox took his garments and sent Chuck a reassuring wink. He smiled over at Alex then disappeared into the dressing room. Minutes later, he came out, and spun slowly before Alex's appreciative gaze. 

"Work for you?" 

"Oh, yeah," Alex nodded, his knee beginning a slight bounce. "It's workin' for me." 

Fox winked at his seated lover then looked in the direction of the other dressing room as the door opened, and Chuck stepped out. Whistling softly, Fox clapped his hands. 

"You really think I look all right?" Chuck asked, turning a dubious gaze to the mirror. 

"All right? Chuck, you're gorgeous. Vicki is going to be floored." 

Chuck turned to Alex. "Is he just being nice? I don't look like an undertaker or a magician or anything?" 

Alex gave the worried man the okay sign. 

"Very James Bond." 

"James Bond, huh?" Chuck looked back at himself, one eyebrow raised. "Bond is cool." 

Alex sent Fox a hopeful look and continued to encourage Chuck. 

"That's right, man. Women love Bond. Vicki'll be all over you. You'll be lucky to make it to the honeymoon." 

Chuck whipped off his glasses and squinted at the fuzzy image in the mirror. 

"I can live with that." 

"But put the glasses back on," Fox instructed. "There's nothing cool about falling on your face." 

"Neither are these things. Maybe I should get some contacts." 

"That's something to consider. So...are we going to go with these?" 

"Yeah, okay," Chuck agreed. "I'm going to trust you guys." As he gave the salesman the time and date that the suits needed to be ready, Fox moved back toward the dressing room, undoing his shirt. 

"You need help with that, lisa?" Alex called, giving Fox a leering grin. 

Fox turned to face in Alex's direction and removed the jacket. Eyes on his lover, he handed it to the salesman then slowly pulled the shirt out of the waistband of his pants. 

"I think I can do it myself," Fox answered, undoing the remaining buttons. 

The salesman looked from one man to the other, feeling the heat that passed between them. 

"Well. Uh..." The man looked down at the garments in his arms. "...I'm just going to go write this up, and uh....yeah." 

Smirking, Fox watched the man scramble away. He turned his eyes back to Alex and popped the button on the pants. He could hear the soft growl from where he stood, but made no move forward. Instead, he grasped the zipper, drawing it down halfway. 

"You're looking for trouble, Mulder," Alex rumbled softly, looking around. 

"Yeah? And who's going to give it to me?" 

"What?" Chuck called from inside his dressing room. 

"Nothing, Chuck," Fox called back. "Alex is talking to me." 

"Alex is going to be doing a lot more than talking to you, if you don't get your ass in that dressing room right now," the younger man warned. 

Snorting softly, Fox passed through the open door and leaned against the dressing room wall. Still in Alex's line of sight, he pulled the zipper all the way down and slipped his hand inside, massaging the bulge that had quickly formed. 

"I'm gonna beat your ass," Alex mouthed, slowly enough for Fox to understand. 

Smirking, Fox turned around and pulled his pants underwear down far enough to give Alex a good view of his ass. Just as Alex had risen from his seat, the other dressing room door opened, and Chuck walked out. Alex stopped and stood his ground, glaring at Fox as the older man blew him a kiss and closed the door. 

"Is he still changing?" Chuck asked, draping his clothing over the nearest chair. 

"Yeah," Alex rasped, dropping back into his seat. 

"Hey Mulder, what'd you do, die in there?" Chuck called, knocking on the door. Seconds later, Fox emerged, changed back into his jeans and t-shirt. Handing the discarded clothing to Chuck, he sauntered over to the man seated on the other side of the room. 

"You ready?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," Alex murmured, shoving Fox's jacket at him. "Let's get the hell..." 

"Okay, we're all set to go," Chuck interrupted, approaching the two men. "Can't wait to tell Vicki. So...what are you two up to tonight?" 

Fox's mouth dropped open, but no intelligible sound came out. 

"Uhhh...." 

Ever direct, Alex laid it out for the other man. 

"We're gonna go home, and I'm going to give your best man here a sound spanking then fuck him into unconsciousness." 

Fox tipped his head back and closed his eyes, groaning softly. 

Chuck stared, dumbstruck. He began to grin a minute later then broke into laughter. 

"Yeah. Right." 

Alex stared back, expressionless, and other man choked on his laughter. 

"Have a nice night, Chuck. Tell the lovely bride we said hello." Alex turned to Fox, curling his fingers in the older man's jacket. "You. Let's go." 

"I _cannot_ believe you did that," Fox laughed as Alex tugged him out of the store and away from the stunned man's sight. "You've probably scarred the poor man for life." 

"He'll recover." He stopped by the car and hauled Fox up against him. "You, I'm not so sure about." 

"What'd I do?" 

"What'd you _do_? You slut..." Alex jerked the other man closer, his breath fanning the lush lips. "...fucking cocktease..." 

Fox's grunt was lost in Alex's hard, demanding kiss. His arms wound around the other man's neck, and just as he was relaxing into the kiss, he was jerked away. Questioning, passion-clouded eyes rested on the younger man, and he waited for his answer. 

"Get in the car," Alex whispered. 

Fox's cock throbbed in response to the rough command, and he pulled himself away from his lover's heat and got into the Porsche. Alex dropped into the driver's seat beside him and, not saying a word, started the car and peeled away from the curb. They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Fox turned to the other man and placed a hand on his thigh. 

"You gonna talk to me?" 

"In just a few minutes," Alex answered, scanning the downtown area. Finding what he wanted, he pulled into a deep, quiet alley and killed the motor. Fox looked around then turned a suspicious gaze to him. 

"What are we..." 

"Get out." 

Fox drew an unsteady breath and opened the car door. Just as he got to his feet, he was pulled forward then slammed back against the side of the car. He submitted to a ravenous kiss then pulled away, trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time. 

"What...what're we doing here?" 

"Time to pay up." 

Alex spun them around so that he was now the one against the car. 

"Get on your knees." 

Fox looked up and down the deserted alley. "Alex..." 

Alex's hand went to his jeans, undoing them quickly. In the next move, he grasped the hair at the back of Fox's head and pulled him downward. 

"Suck my dick, Fox. Hurry up, and maybe nobody'll see." 

Blood thundering through his veins, Fox grasped the base of Alex's cock with a shaking hand and looked up into the other man's shadowed face. His tongue crept out, licking tentatively at the velvety head, and Alex's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him forward as he plunged into his mouth. Fox's hand automatically went to Alex's hips, seeking balance and control. Balance he found, but Alex was in control, and had no desire to relinquish it. 

"Come on, lisa," the younger man hissed through gritted teeth as he thrust in and out of Fox's mouth. "Suck it." He felt the pressure increase around his cock, and a harsh moan erupted from his throat. "Yeah," he gasped. "Oh, yeah. That's good, baby..." Panting, he jerked his hips erratically, driving into his lover's willing mouth. 

Fox sucked voraciously at the organ being forced repeatedly down his throat, more than ready for the coming explosion, and then it was gone. Disoriented, he opened his eyes and looked up, but before he could say a word, he was being dragged to his feet and thrown against the hood of the car. Alex was right there behind him a split second later, ripping his jeans open and shoving them down his legs. Fox shuddered against the warm metal, waiting. 

It took Alex only seconds to pull the small tube of lubrication he always kept in his jacket pocket out and slap some onto his engorged cock, and then he lunged forward, pumping hard into his lover's heat. Fox cried out sharply as Alex thrust relentlessly into him, and Alex leaned over, nuzzling his ear. 

"Shhhh," the younger man hissed on a shaky breath. "Somebody might hear." 

Fox pressed his lips together, whimpering as softly as he could as Alex pumped quickly into him. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming when the other man reached around in front of him and began to milk his cock. 

"Shit," Alex grated, burying his face in the curve between Fox's shoulder and neck. "Ah...oh, shhhh..." 

The word ended on a long growl as Alex came hot and hard, pumping a long stream of semen into his lover's ass. His hand tightened, jerking spasmodically, and within seconds, Fox followed him, choking back his sobs of completion. The older man lay sprawled face down on the hood for long moments, then Alex pulled out of him, wiping his spent cock and hand with some tissue he'd found in his pocket. Re-fastening his jeans, he reached for Fox, gently pulling him up and fixing his clothing. He wiped the semen from the side of the car and discarded the tissue, then pulled Fox into his arms for a brief but tender embrace. 

"That was nice," he whispered, kissing the side of Fox's neck. 

"Yeah, nice and dangerous," Fox moaned. "I can't believe the stuff you can get me to do." 

"You love it," Alex chuckled. "I dare you to deny it." 

Fox lifted his head and trained a hazy gaze on the other man. 

"Can't." He smiled softly. "God, you still excite the hell out of me." 

Another low chuckle. "Glad to hear it. Now, come on. Let's get out of here." 

Fox nodded and reached for the car door. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat. It'll be nice to get home and just fall out." 

"Yeah, it would," Alex said, closing Fox's door and rounding the car. He took the driver's seat and tossed an evil grin in the other's direction. "But you're not going to get much rest. Not right away, anyhow." 

Fox's brows drew down into a curious frown. "Why not?" 

The engine roared to a start, and Alex backed out of the alley, smirking. 

"Remember that spanking I told Chuck about?" 

* * *

three weeks later

* * *

"C'mon Scully, or we're gonna be late!" 

Alex pushed the curtain aside from the living room window and peered out into the courtyard of Scully's apartment building. The area was deserted with the exception of a few birds. Alex watched them hop and flutter around the bushes for a short while then looked down at his watch. 

"Scully, if I gotta..." 

"All right, all _right_." 

Scully emerged from her bedroom, smoothing her flawlessly styled chignon. 

Alex whistled softly and grinned down at the woman. 

"You make a damn good-looking dame, you know that?" 

"Gee, thanks," Scully scoffed, checking her figure-hugging pale celadon dress once more. "I suppose I gotta compliment you, now." 

Alex shrugged. "No, you don't. I know I look good." 

"Oh, my God," Scully muttered, picking up her matching clutch. "Is it cramped at night with the three of you in bed?" 

Alex cocked his head curiously. 

"You know. Mulder, you...your enormous ego..." 

Alex chuckled softly and opened the door, waving his date out. 

Scully smiled, giving Alex the once-over after locking the door and walking with him to his car. He did look wonderful in his dark olive Armani. It complimented his features perfectly, and she couldn't keep from telling him so. 

"You do look very handsome." 

Alex flashed her a grin as they reached the car, and he opened the door for her. 

"Thanks." 

"I'll be the envy of all the women there..." Scully broke into soft laughter as she took her seat. "Until they find out who you're really there with. Then they can hate Mulder." 

The ride to their destination was filled with comfortable small talk, then Alex went silent for a few minutes. When next he spoke, it was in a low, curious tone. 

"Scully, has...do you think Fox has been acting kind of odd lately?" 

Blue eyes turned to the driver. 

"Odd how?" 

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. Uh...he's been sort of...introspective, for lack of a better word. He'll be fine then all of sudden it seems, he'll get quiet, or he'll say odd things, and I know something's going on in his head, but he insists he's fine. And he is most of time, but...I don't know." 

"Well, Alex, I can't say that I've noticed anything really out of the ordinary, but if you're that concerned about him, sit him down and _make_ him tell you what's going on." 

"Yeah. I know I should. I'm just afraid that I'm making more out of it than there really is, and I'll tick him off. I don't want to upset him for what might really be no reason." 

"If you're sensing something, Alex, chances are that you're right. Even if it is minor, it's _something_ , and you're well within your rights to want to know what it is." The woman shrugged. "Of course, he's well within his rights to keep a few secrets. You know, as long as they're not harmful to either of you." 

Alex nodded. "I'll just wait and see how things go." 

They arrived at the hall with fifteen minutes to spare. Alex parked in the provided lot, and as he was coming around to the passenger's side, Scully emerged from the car. 

"You're supposed to let me open your door," Alex chastised as he shut the door and offered his arm to the woman. 

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know we were being proper today," Scully teased, slipping her hand around Alex's arm. The two proceeded to the entrance, where they quickly found the ceremony room. 

"Ohhh, my God," Scully murmured under her breath as they walked down the aisle to their seats. 

Pink tulle everywhere assaulted their vision, and at the top of the aisle, a pink balloon arch stood, ready to receive the bride and groom. 

"Can you believe it?" Alex asked just as softly, seating Scully then himself. 

"I feel like I'm in a Pepto Bismol nightmare," Scully replied, eyeing the pink flower arrangements scattered throughout the room. 

The couple sat in stunned silence, unable to stop gawking at the monochromatic dcor until movement at the front of the room caught their attention. A door opened at the side, and the minister emerged, followed by Chuck and then Fox. The sea of pink was forgotten the moment Alex's gaze was met by Fox's, and the younger man gave his lover a soft smile. Fox answered with a quick wink then looked around at their pink surroundings and smirked at the seated pair. Alex lowered his head, shaking with silent laughter while Scully merely rolled her eyes. 

The attention of the people present turned to the back, and first Scully then Alex noticed that someone was moving toward them. A brunette woman dressed in what could have been a fairly nice gown were it not _pink_ , walked toward the front, a little smile curling her pink frosted lips as she eyed the men in front of her. The congregation watched her take her place then turned again toward the back, where the bride had now appeared on the arm of her father. 

"Thank God," Scully whispered to Alex as the wedding march began to play, and all the guests rose to their feet. "I was so sure she was going to show up in friggin' pink." 

Alex nodded in agreement as they tracked the bride's progress. 

Meanwhile, under the arch, the groom stood, literally shaking in his shoes. 

"Breathe, Chuck," Fox murmured, noting the greenish hue to the man's moist skin. 

"She's so beautiful," Chuck wheezed through his teeth. "God, what's she thinking, marrying me?" 

"She loves you, stupid," Fox returned under his breath. "Now, smile; here she comes." 

The bride's father walked her up the group at the front and stood before the minister. 

Chuck watched the cleric's mouth moving, heard some jumbled sound come out of it, and then Vicki's father was kissing her and placing her hand on his quaking arm. With a little well-timed prodding from Fox, he managed to give the appropriate responses, and before he knew it, he was kissing his new bride. 

Fox watched, smiling as the couple began to slowly make their way down the aisle. His gaze drifted to the fourth row on his left and met Alex's eyes as they turned from Chuck and Vicki up to him. The grin faded into something much softer, and with Alex's attention still on him, he lowered his gaze and didn't lift it again until the maid of honor moved toward him and reached for his arm. 

Alex's smile turned to a mildly quizzical frown as Fox and the woman moved past them. 

"I can't believe it." 

Scully's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at his friend. 

"They actually got through it," she grinned. "There was a minute there, when I thought Chuck was going to fall flat on his face. If Mulder hadn't been there coaching him, he probably would have." 

"Yeah," Alex breathed, watching Fox and the maid of honor disappear from his sight. 

"You okay, Alex?" 

"Hmm? Me? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He gave Scully a broad smile. "So, let's go see what the reception room looks like." 

"God," Scully moaned. "Can it be much worse?" 

Fifteen minutes later, the couple entered the reception area, and Scully stopped dead in her tracks, causing a rear-end collision with Alex, who had also started to stare slack-jawed around the room. 

"Ho-ly sh...." 

"How did they find the time to _do_ all this?" Scully asked, interrupting Alex's soft exclamation. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a stout woman behind them gushed, drawing the shocked attention of the couple. 

"Uh..." 

"A bunch of us stayed up half the night, decorating." The woman giggled. "We bought every florist and craft store we could find out of pink tulle and balloons. You like?" 

"Uh..." 

Quickly covering for Scully's momentary discomposure, Alex flashed the woman a wide smile. 

"It's very elaborate." 

"Yes, I know! As soon as we heard that our little Vicki was getting married, we all pitched in to help. Oh, my goodness, forgive me. I'm Vicki's Aunt Cassie. I'm also her godmother." 

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Alex, and this is Dana. We're friends of the groom." 

The woman beamed at the pair. "So nice to meet you. I was watching you earlier. What a nice-looking couple. Married?" 

"M..." Alex's eyes widened. "Us? Oh. No." 

"No? Oh, my dear," she cooed, raising a hand to Scully's arm. "What _are_ you waiting for? Rope and brand this gorgeous man before he gets away!" 

Scully opened her mouth to protest, but Aunt Cassie's attention was diverted by the arrival of some family members, and she fluttered away with a quick apology and the promise to catch up with them later. 

"Rope and _brand_?" Alex asked as they found their table. 

"Don't sound so shocked, Alex," Scully smirked as Alex pulled out her chair, and she sat. "Don't you and Mulder ever play rodeo?" 

Surprised and amused, Alex chuckled softly. 

" _Scully_. What a naughty girl you are." 

"I never used to be until I started hanging out with you two." 

"You always put the blame on Fox and me." 

"Where it belongs," Scully answered, eyeing the fountain that gurgled beneath the bridge of the wedding cake in the corner. "Oh my God, they even have pink water." 

"Can't beat the pink cockatoo," Alex replied, nodding to the large white cage with the tinted pink bird in it. "How pissed off do you think _he_ was when they did that to him?" 

Scully's head snapped around, and she gaped at the bird to their far left. 

"Noooo." 

She only had a few seconds to stare at the bird when a man took the stage at the right end of the room and picked up a mike asking that everyone be seated so that he could introduce the wedding party. 

The tables filled up, and Alex and Scully nodded politely to their dinner companions then turned their attention back to the man on stage. First introducing the parents of the groom and then bride, he waited until they had taken their places in what would be the reception line and the applause had died down, then he announced the maid of honor and best man. 

Fox and the bride's cousin entered, the woman clutching tightly to his arm and beaming out at the cheering group, and for the first time Alex felt a tiny little something twitch at the base of his spine. He blew it off and turned to watch the bride and groom enter. The wild applause and cheers faded, and the guests got up to greet the happy couple and their party. Fortunately, the reception line had formed nearby, and Alex and Scully's table was the second in line. 

"Good goin', Chuck," Alex said, finally making it over to the new groom and greeting him with a firm handshake, and a slap to his shoulder. 

"Thanks, dude," Chuck breathed. "If it weren't for Mulder, I probably would have hit the floor half a dozen times." 

Scully kissed Chuck and congratulated him, and he introduced them both to his bride. 

"Sweet pea, this is Alex Krycek and Dana Scully." 

"Oh yeah," Chuck told me about you," Vicki said, accepting the best wishes of the couple before her. "Thank you so much for coming." She looked at Alex, smiling and nodded at Fox. "And thanks for letting us borrow him for the day." 

Alex gave the bride a genuine smile. Despite her questionable taste, he took a liking to her right away. 

"No problem." 

Fox heard the soft exchange from his position right beside the bride, and he turned his full attention to his lover as Alex and Scully came to stand in front of him. 

"Think it'd be bad form to jump the best man right here in the reception line?" Alex asked, eyeing Fox hungrily. 

"Probably," Fox replied softly, reaching out to brush and imaginary speck of lint from the lapel of the younger man's jacket just for the pure pleasure of touching him. "Later," he whispered, then smiled at Scully. "You look great." 

"Thanks." Scully leaned in to kiss her partner's cheek. "You too." 

"Oh. Uh..." Fox turned to the woman beside him, who had been whispering and giggling with another woman but had now turned her full attention back to him. 

"This is Cheryl, Vicki's cousin. Cheryl, this is Dana and Alex." 

"Oh. Friends of Fox's?" the woman asked, sliding her hand around Fox's arm even as she checked Alex out and sized Scully up. 

The use of his lover's first name by this woman who'd only known him since yesterday's rehearsal went up one side of Alex and down the other. Scully must have heard his teeth grinding, because she moved closer to him, lightly grasping his upper arm. 

"Yes, we're very good friends," she replied, watching the line build up behind them. "Mulder, we'll catch up with you a little later." 

Now being shoved along, Alex removed his glare from the leech, who was standing much too close to his man for his liking, and met Fox's apologetic stare. He gave the older man an understanding smile then moved on to meet the parents. That chore finally done, he and Scully headed back to their table. 

"I knew there was something about her I didn't like," Alex muttered, taking his seat. "Look at her," he said through his teeth, watching the wedding party continue to greet the guests. "She's all over him." 

"She's not _all_ over him," Scully came back, watching the woman move closer to Fox every time he managed to step away from her. 

"No?" Alex asked, his leg beginning to bounce up and down. 

"It's one afternoon, Alex," Scully reassured the agitated man. "And it's Chuck's wedding. So please be good, okay?" 

No answer. 

"Alex..." 

"Don't worry, I'm not plotting to drown her in the pink fountain," Alex muttered, still glaring at the woman, wishing the heat of his thoughts could make her burst into flame. 

"Believe me," Scully said, laying her hand on Alex's knee. "Mulder's probably just as unhappy about her as you are." 

"I know," Alex sighed, watching as the line finally dispersed, and Cheryl hooked her arm around Fox's, grinning at the woman she was talking to earlier. The woman gave her a thumbs up, and Alex began to growl. 

"You can set her straight later," Scully soothed, raising her eyes heavenward, silently asking for help. It came a moment later when the people seated with them began introducing themselves. Some light conversation began, and the man who had introduced himself as Chuck's uncle Dan had mentioned to Alex that he saw him and Scully getting out of his car earlier. That comment led to Dan's admission of his love of fast cars, and before Scully knew it, he and Alex were heavily engaged in discussion. 

The salad was served, and though the conversation continued, it was light enough to draw Alex's intermittent attention back to his lover, sitting at the head table. Fortunately, Fox was seated beside Chuck, and Vicki's cousin beside her, so for the time being at least, Fox was safe. 

Alex relaxed and turned his attention back to his dinner companions, having a genuinely fine time. When the salad plates were removed, the waiters came around with the champagne, and the same man who had introduced the wedding party got back on stage to announce the toast. 

All eyes turned to Fox, who had risen to his feet and faced the bride and groom. 

First, he thanked Chuck for the privilege of being his best man, then he began his speech. 

"I'd given a lot of thought to what I was going to say today," Fox began, looking down into his flute before briefly glancing out into a few of the faces in the crowd, "trying to find just the right words." He smiled over at the couple. "And as I walked out the door this morning, I tossed the speech into the trash. I decided I didn't want to read some contrived sermon, so I'm going to wing it, here. Hope you don't mind." 

"He threw it away?" Scully whispered to Alex, who shrugged. 

Scully's eyebrows rose, and she turned her attention back to the head table. 

"Chuck, when you proposed to Vicki, it had only been a few months since you'd started to date, and I gotta say, I was a little apprehensive when you'd announced your intention to ask her to marry you. I didn't think you'd known her nearly long enough to be in _love_ enough to think about marriage. Not long after that I gave myself a mental slap. Love can happen in an instant. I know that to be true. 

"Over the last few weeks, I've listened to you talk about her. I've seen the adoration in your eyes when you look at her." Fox smiled and gestured to the couple. "When you look at each other. Marriage is the commitment you both wanted to make, and it's right. Being married is more than a piece of paper. It's more than getting all dressed up and saying a few words in front of a minister. It's more than food and family and pink decorations." He looked around the room. "A whole lot of pink decorations." 

A ripple of laughter went through the room. 

"It's your heart, Vicki," Fox said softly. "And yours," he nodded to Chuck, "saying to each other, I love you. And for all of my life, I'm yours." His eyes lowered for a moment, then he raised his glass. "You done good, dude," he said, using one of Chuck's favorite words. "Congratulations to you both. Long life and much happiness." 

A rush of 'awwws' and the clink of glasses filled the room as Fox shook Chuck's hand and kissed Vicki's cheek. He took his seat and looked up, meeting his lover's green gaze across the room. He returned Alex's soft smile then turned his attention to Chuck's father, who was reaching over to shake his hand. 

"Well, that was a very sweet, impromptu toast," Scully said, turning to Alex, who had yet to stop staring at Fox. 

"Yeah," Alex answered then looked into Scully's smiling face. "Very sweet." 

Dinner passed enjoyably, and when Chuck and Vicki got up to cut the cake, the smile again fell from Alex's face as Cheryl squirmed her way to Fox's side, latching herself onto this arm. 

Fox smiled pleasantly, knowing that the cameras were snapping, but inside he was cringing and trying desperately to think of a way to detach himself from the little brunette tick without making waves at his friend's reception. And the worst of it hadn't even happened yet. When dessert was finished, the emcee again took the stage. 

"What now?" Alex moaned, watching the man tap the live mike. 

"Well, according to the National Wedding Playbook, we should be doing the bouquet toss next," Scully droned. "God, I hate this part. Think I'll go to the ladies room." 

Before Scully could get up, the man on stage asked to have all the single ladies come and stand to his right. 

At that, a bunch of giggling women leapt up and skittered to the side of the room. And to make sure that _all_ the single women got up, Aunt Cassie swept around, herding the stragglers into the herd. 

"No," Scully whispered as the woman bustled in her direction. "Oh, no, no, no..." 

"Come on, honey," Cassie clucked, fanning a hand at Scully. "You go catch that bouquet and get this fine hunka man here to marry you." 

"But we're not," was all Scully could say before Cassie pulled her out of her seat and pushed her toward the group. 

Alex didn't laugh, knowing that she'd likely come after him for the garter toss. He had to find his way out of there for the next ten minutes at least. 

While the crowd was distracted, he got up and slowly made his way over to the exit, where he was promptly stopped by Uncle Dan. 

"Hey, there you are. Alex, isn't it? Listen, I was thinking. What year did you say your car was?" 

Alex groaned inwardly, praying that if he just answered the man's question, that would be that, and he could go on his way. 

No dice. Dan kept him talking until Cassie came up and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away. Coincidentally enough, he was shoved right up against Fox, who was doing his best to disappear into the group of bachelors. 

"Hey," Fox croaked, happy to be close to his lover after so much time. "Having fun?" 

"Time of my life," Alex droned as both men simultaneously ducked the garter whizzing by their heads. 

"Sorry," Fox murmured, clapping woodenly as the man behind them spun the garter around on one finger and waggled his eyebrows at the supremely disappointed maid of honor. 

"It's okay," Alex reassured his repentant lover. "You go ahead and do your best man thing. Scully and I are fine." 

"Okay." 

Alex stopped Fox as he walked away. 

"That was a nice toast." 

Fox nodded and lowered his gaze. 

"Thanks. See you in a little while." 

Alex rejoined Scully at the table, shaking his head. 

"Well, she caught us both." 

"Yep. Dammit. Well, I really am going to the ladies room. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" 

Alex nodded and rose to his feet, pulling Scully's chair out. Murmuring her thanks, she disappeared from the room, leaving him to his thoughts and the fresh champagne that the servers had apparently poured while he was away from the table. 

"Okay, next!" 

Alex looked up, wondering what the hell _was_ next. 

"Time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. Chuck, Vicki; the floor is yours." 

Alex smiled as the couple walked hand in hand into the middle of the floor and began a not so graceful waltz. Hell, it didn't even matter that Chuck had two left feet. He could have been Fred Astair from the look of bliss on Vicki's face, and that was all that mattered. 

Soon enough, his gaze drifted to Fox, standing by, watching the happy pair. The wistful smile on the older man's face squeezed at Alex's heart, and all at once, he had to fight the urge to get up and walk over and pull Fox into his arms and show them how it was done. He sighed and raised his glass to his lips instead, taking a long swallow of the cold liquid. 

Well, at least the leech was nowhere to be found... 

* * *

Scully entered the stall and set her purse down on the little ledge on the door just as she heard a group enter the ladies room. 

"I can't believe it; I was so _close_!" 

"Yeah, well, honey, you gotta be quicker than that to beat _me_ to a bouquet." 

"Doesn't matter anyway," the first voice said. "That hottie didn't catch the garter, so..." 

The second woman laughed. "He wasn't even _trying_ to catch it." 

"Yeah, well, neither was your _Foxy_ ," the other huffed. 

"He's shy," the second voice Scully now identified as Cheryl, the maid of honor proclaimed. 

"Uh huh. Or maybe he's just not interested. _Maybe_ he's already got someone. Like that redhead who came in with his fine friend." 

"She's just a friend too. And _tell_ me that isn't a dye job. If she's a real redhead, I'll eat my shoe." 

As the group giggled, Scully's hands curled into fists. 

//You might be eating that shoe anyway, honey...// 

There was a bit of a pause, then Cheryl spoke. 

"Okay. Gorgeous again. I gotta get out there. They were getting ready to do the dance." Scully could hear the leer in her voice. "And you know the best man _always_ dances with the maid of honor." 

"Go get 'im, girl," a voice encouraged, and the group moved out. 

"Oh, God." 

Hoping to avoid the letting of blood or at least get in on the action, Scully concluded her business and hurried back out into the hall, where she'd found Cheryl had indeed dragged Fox out onto the dance floor. Her next search uncovered Alex sitting at their table; his knee bouncing rhythmically as the python in the pink dressed wound herself around his lover. 

Quickly approaching the table, Scully read murder in the seated man's eyes. 

"Alex..." 

" _What_?" 

"It's a tradition. The best man always dances with the maid of honor." 

"Is it tradition for the maid of honor to do a bump and grind against said best man?" 

"Noo, not really." 

"I've had about enough of this," Alex hissed, rising to his feet. 

"Alex, take it easy, okay? Remember this is Chuck's wedding. You don't want to do anything that's going to ruin it." 

"So, I'm supposed to let that pink cow climb all over my man?" 

"No, of course not. I'm just saying...if you're going to kill her, take her outside so you won't make a scene...and call me, so I can give you a hand." 

One sable eyebrow lifted. 

"She said that my hair was a bad dye job," she hissed. 

Nodding his understanding, Alex placed a hand on Scully's shoulder before heading smoothly through the crowd. Finally reaching Fox and the woman whose arms he wanted to rip out from the sockets, Alex cleared his throat, gaining her attention. Top lip curled up into what was supposed to pass for a smile, he spoke softly. 

"May I cut in?" 

The woman smiled up at the man, whose attention was actually focused on her dance partner. 

//Oh, Kara will just _die_.// 

"Sure. If Fox doesn't mind." 

Alex gritted his teeth and spoke to the other man. 

"Do you mind... _Fox_?" 

At once relieved that the woman had released her vice-like hold on him, and wary about Alex's intentions, Fox watched silently as Cheryl turned to face Alex. 

Smoothly stepping around the shocked woman, Alex pulled Fox into his arms and planted a long, passionate kiss on the older man's lips. "I missed you," he murmured loud enough for her to hear, then spun his lover away, falling into a slow, seductive rhythm. 

Easily following his lover's lead, Fox looked from Cheryl, still standing open-mouthed where they'd left her, to Alex. 

"I couldn't take it any more," Alex immediately began. "I either broke it up now, or killed her later. Are you mad at me?" 

Fox shook his head then lowered it to his lover's shoulder. 

"I thought it'd be you who was mad at _me_. I wanted to push her away, but I kept thinking about Chuck and Vicki, and making a scene at their wedding..." 

"I know. I thought about it too, which is why I held out as long as I did. Finally, I'd had it. Not exactly the model of self-restraint, am I?" 

Fox tightened his arms around his lover. 

"I don't mind. You rescued me." 

Alex kissed the side of Fox's head. "I just hope nobody's feathers are ruffled...besides the vulture's, I mean." 

The song ended, and with Fox's hand held securely in his, Alex returned to the table, where Scully waited, smirking and shaking her head. 

"You should have seen her face," Scully laughed. She was in such shock that her friend had to come and walk her off the dance floor." 

"I hope we didn't draw _too_ much attention," Alex murmured as he pulled a chair right up alongside Fox's and draped an arm around the older man's shoulders. 

"Enough. But nobody seemed too terribly distraught over seeing you two fawning all over each other. In fact, most of the people who were looking at you were smiling. By the way, I'm proud of you, Alex. You showed remarkable restraint." 

"I did?" 

"For you? Yeah. _Amazing_ restraint." 

"Hey, guys." 

The trio looked up to find Chuck and Vicki standing behind them. 

"Ah, damn. Chuck..." 

"Can we sit down?" Chuck asked. 

"Yeah," Fox answered. "Sure." 

The bride and groom sat, and Vicki immediately began to speak. 

"I have to apologize, guys." 

Fox looked to his curious lover then back to Vicki. 

"You?" 

"Yeah. I'd been so wrapped up in my day, that I completely missed the way Cheryl was behaving with you. I should have taken notice, and I should have been the one to put her in her place." She smiled and looked to the other man. "Though you did that very well, Alex." 

Alex gave the bride a bright smile. 

"I'm glad you're not upset. Fox was being as nice as he could be, but I couldn't deal with it after a while." 

"I know. Cheryl's my cousin, and obviously I love her dearly, or I wouldn't have asked her to be my maid of honor. But she _is_ very aggressive when she sees a man she wants. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble." 

"No," Fox answered. "I mean, it was a bit uncomfortable, but I dealt with it." 

"So," Alex piped up, changing the subject. "How're you two liking this marriage thing so far?" 

The couple beamed, twining their fingers together. 

"Great," Chuck answered. "I highly recommend it." 

"Hear that, Red?" Alex asked, nudging Scully. "You wanna go trollin' and see if we can find you some husband material around here?" 

No one noticed Fox's gaze lower to the table. 

"No, that's okay," Scully answered, holding one hand up in protest. "I'm perfectly satisfied with my single status." 

Vicki laughed. "That's okay. *I'm* just so overjoyed today, I want the whole world to get married so they can be as happy as I am." 

As Scully and Vicki continued to talk, Alex looked over at Fox, who was still sitting quietly, with his head down. 

"You okay, lisa?" 

"Yeah," Fox said softly then lifted his head and gave the younger man a hint of a smile. "Fine." 

He averted his eyes when Alex continued to stare, and before the other man could ask anything more, Vicki called Alex's name. 

Reluctantly tearing his attention away from Fox, Alex turned politely to the bride. 

"Hmm?" 

"What's that mean?" 

"What's what mean?" 

"Lisa...if you don't mind me asking." 

Alex shrugged. "It's just Fox's name in Russian. Sort of a pet thing." 

"Aww, that's sweet! I love pet names...how long have you been together?" 

"Four years," Alex answered, cupping Fox's head and dusting his temple with a kiss. 

"So, does the old married couple have advice for the _new_ married couple?" Chuck asked, grinning. 

Vicki looked at the two men, surprise evident on her face. 

"You...you're married?" 

"No," Fox answered softly before Alex could respond, and he said no more. 

"Only in that they haven't got the certificate saying that they are," Scully chimed in. "These two are as _married_ as married gets." 

"Yeah, Pookie, that's what I meant," Chuck explained to his bride. "They aren't really married. They just _act_ like they are." 

Fox sucked the corner of his lip into his mouth, worrying the flesh with his teeth and said nothing. 

"So anyway, guys," Chuck continued, "any wise words of advice?" 

Alex shook his head and shrugged. "I can't really think of anything earthshaking to tell you. As long as you know the basics, you'll be okay. And what you don't know," he said with a smirk, "you'll learn." 

"Did you guys have a lot to learn?" Chuck asked, directing his question to the quieter of the pair. 

"Yeah," Fox answered, looking up at the groom. "Tons. But ours was a very unique situation." 

"Because you're men?" 

"It was much more than that," Fox explained. "We went through things few couples ever would. But don't worry. Your trials won't be anything like ours. Just love each other. Put each other first, and you'll be fine." 

"It's obviously worked for you," Vicki observed. "A total stranger can see how wild you are about each other." 

"Well, we had a _little_ more work to do," Alex said, idly stroking Fox's hair, "but our love for each other was the foundation. It got us through a lot of hard times." He smiled. "I guess that'd be my advice. Hold on to love." 

Alex felt Fox's eyes on him, and turned to meet the gold-flecked gaze. His fingers tightened slightly in the golden-brown strands between them, and he pulled his lover in for a long, sweet kiss. When they parted, Fox's head lowered to his shoulder, and Alex wrapped his arms around him. 

" _Guh_." Scully rolled her eyes in mock disgust. "And don't forget to baby her horribly," she said to Chuck, but threw her words in Alex's direction. 

"I like that advice," Vicki, sighed, watching Alex shower Fox with loving attention. "Looks like _somebody_ is pretty pampered." 

"Oh God, you don't know the half of it," Scully moaned. "After all these years, you think they wouldn't be, but they're completely, sickeningly _gone_ on each other." 

A grin tilted one corner of Alex's mouth as he nuzzled the top of Fox's head. 

"She just doesn't want you to know how adorable she thinks we are." 

A loud snort sounded from Scully's direction. 

Alex chuckled softly then turned an ear to the music that was playing. 

"C'mon, baby," he murmured into Fox's hair. "Let's dance." 

* * *

Part 4 

* * *

The two men excused themselves then made their way out onto the half full dance floor. They melted into each other's arms, rocking in time to the slow, romantic melody. 

"You know," Chuck began, watching his best man dance with his lover, "I'd never said this to Mulder, but from everything I've heard about Alex Krycek over the years, I'd expected him to be a real tough guy." He shook his head. "I gotta say, I don't see it." 

"Don't let him fool you," Scully replied. "He cleans up real nice and can cook like nobody's business, but underneath, he's still an impatient, arrogant, ill-tempered, nervy s.o.b." 

"Get out. Really?" Vicki asked. "He seems like such a pussycat." 

"Being in love with Mulder has tempered his attitude quite a bit, but it doesn't take much for his bad side to show through. All you have to do is look at Mulder the wrong way." 

" _Really_?" 

"I could tell you stories. But, you kids have better things to do today than listen to the tale of two psychos." 

Vicki burst into giggles. 

"You love them to death, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Scully sighed. "They're family. Well," she said, sitting back in her chair. "We've taken up way too much of your time. You really should go mingle with all your other guests...maybe see what you can do to smooth your cousin's ruffled feathers." 

"I hate to leave you alone," Chuck stated. "Maybe we should wait until they come back." 

"No, no. I'm fine. You go ahead and see to your guests. They'll be back soon enough. Then I'll hijack one of them for a dance, and leave the _other_ one alone for a while...see how _he_ likes it." 

With a little more prodding, the couple went on their way, and just as Scully had predicted, her wayward companions returned a little while later. 

"Where'd Chuck and Vicki go?" Fox asked, seating himself next to his partner. Alex took the chair on Fox's other side and automatically laid his arm over the older man's shoulders. 

"They're greeting their guests." Scully smiled and patted Fox's knee. "You know, aside from all this hideous pink and the traditional wedding fluff, it really isn't so bad. Vicki is very nice. Very easy to talk to." 

"Yeah, I like her," Fox agreed. "Chuck did very well for himself." 

"So, okay," Scully said, changing the subject. "One of you is going to dance with me." 

"We are?" 

"Yes. Like, right now." 

"You go," Alex said, nudging Fox. 

"What? _You_." 

" _You_." 

"Why me?" 

"You're her partner." 

"You're her _date_." 

Scully's head bobbed back and forth, watching the two men argue. 

"I can't believe you." 

"Who?" Fox asked. 

" _Either_ of you. Is it such a chore to have one lousy dance with me?" 

Alex nudged Fox none too gently from behind and silently pointed to the woman. 

Fox landed a backhand to his lover's chest, giving him a curt shake of his head. 

" _Fine_." Scully slammed her purse down on the table and got up. "Alex, let's go." 

Fox smiled and waved as the petite woman grabbed Alex by his lapel and hauled him out of his seat, dragging him onto the dance floor. He watched smiling as the couple found a spot, and Alex drew Scully against him, moving smoothly in time to the music. 

"So, what are you? A threesome?" 

Fox's head swiveled to face the woman who stood to his right. 

"Excuse me?" 

Cheryl nodded, indicating the couple on the dance floor. 

"They're dancing. How do you get a threesome out of that?" 

"Hey, I'm not knocking it. I envy her being between the two of you at night." 

"She's our best friend," Fox answered softly. "That's it." 

"So, it's just you and him?" 

"Yes." 

The woman shook her head. "What a waste." 

Fox stopped being polite. 

" _Waste_?" 

"Two gorgeous men, who could have any woman they wanted, and what _do_ they want?" 

"The waste, Cheryl, as I see it is a gross lack of consideration, and an even greater lack of grace in what would be an otherwise attractive woman. Now, if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from my sight..." 

The insulted woman stomped off in a huff, leaving Fox thankfully alone. He picked up Alex's half-empty glass of champagne and sipped at the warming liquid. Wrinkling his nose, he replaced the glass and contented himself to sit and watch Alex and Scully dancing. 

They looked good together, gliding effortlessly around the floor. 

A tiny smirk tipped one corner of Fox's mouth. 

Of course, _he_ and Alex looked much better... 

* * *

"So...is this _so_ bad?" 

"You know we were just messing with you, Red," Alex murmured to the woman in his arms. "'Course, I'm used to looking at my dance partner's eyes as opposed to the top of his head..." 

"Shut up." 

Alex's deep rumble of laughter vibrated against Scully cheek. 

"So, did you find out what was up with Mulder?" 

"You mean earlier?" 

"Yeah. He seemed kind of down for lack of a better word." 

"I noticed. That's why I took him for a dance." 

"And did you find out what was going on?" 

"I asked him if anything was wrong, and he said no. I asked him if he was sure, and he said yes. I let it go, and by the end of the dance he seemed pretty much normal again." 

"But these mood swings, short-lived as they may be, aren't normal." 

"I know," Alex sighed. "I can't figure it all out, but I don't think he's upset with _me_." 

"Well, that's great, but that leaves a whole lot of other stuff. Is it like him not to share his feelings with you?" 

"Not major stuff," Alex answered. "I did it to him for too long. He knows firsthand how destructive it can be." 

"Very true. Okay, so maybe it's no biggie." 

"That's why I'm not really pushing. I can't see getting him upset over something that probably means not much of anything at all." 

They finished their dance and returned to the table, where a few of Alex and Scully's dinner companions had reappeared and were talking with Fox. 

"It was simple and so very sweet," one woman was saying, referring to Fox's toast. "You sound like a man who knows what he's talking about. Do you have a special woman in your life?" 

Obviously, she and her friends hadn't seen him and Alex together earlier. 

"N-no woman." 

"A handsome thing like you? That's a crime!" 

"Well, I'm actually..." 

"Listen," the woman said, cutting Fox off. "There's this girl. My best friend's granddaughter. Pretty, smart..." 

"I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes, can I?" 

Fox turned in the direction of the smoky voice and found Alex smirking down at him. The younger man sat down beside him, Scully flanking his left side, and he unconsciously leaned into Alex's warmth. 

"Miss me?" 

The woman's expression went slack as she witnessed the unmistakable passion behind the kiss the two men shared. 

"Oh. Oh, my." 

The rest of the group exchanged shocked glances and said nothing. 

"I'm s-sorry," the woman said, directing her apology mostly to Fox. "And here I am trying to fix you up..." 

"It's all right," Fox said, reassuring the flustered lady. "I'm sure it doesn't happen very often at all that you run across a male couple." 

"More often than you'd think, actually," the woman smiled. "My grandson is gay." 

"Oh." 

"I have to say, I was completely floored when he told me, and it took a while for me to accept it, but how could I not? He's my only grandchild, and I love him." 

Alex smiled at the small woman. 

"I'm sure he's very grateful for that." 

"I had him and his boyfriend over for dinner just last week," she offered proudly. 

"You're a good grandma." 

The woman beamed at Alex's seal of approval and remained even after her companions had moved on, asking questions and getting advice until Chuck reappeared to rescue his friends. 

"Aunt Gretchen, are you harassing these nice people?" he asked, giving the elderly woman an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

"Not at all," Fox answered for the lady. "We're enjoying talking with her. You and Vicki have a very nice family. Well, you know...mostly." 

"Sorry again about Cheryl, dude. I didn't know what a vulture she was until she decided to try and sink her claws into you." 

"Don't give it a thought, Chuck. It's taken care of. You just worry about taking care of your bride." 

"Where is Vicki, anyway?" Scully asked, looking around. 

"She's around. Schmoozing with some of the people from her lab." 

"I'm surprised you'd let her out of your sight." 

Chuck found a reason to send the old woman on her way then answered Scully's remark. 

"I had to force myself. I just keep telling myself it's just for a couple more hours. Then we'll be all alone." 

"I heard that," Alex winked at the other man. "You all ready for the honeymoon there, stud?" 

"No," Chuck laughed shakily. "I'll probably pass out or do something equally as embarrassing." 

"You'll be fine," Fox assured the nervous groom. "Just don't put any undue pressure on yourself. Your heart'll tell you what to do." 

"You make it sound easy." 

"It is." 

"You weren't nervous your first time?" 

"My first time ever, or my first time with Alex?" 

"Ever." 

A wide grin spread over Alex's face. "This your first time, Chuck?" 

The groom swallowed hard and nodded. 

Fox shushed Alex's snickers and returned his attention to Chuck. 

"I was very nervous my first time. But the girl I was with..." 

"Girl?" 

"Yeah. I'd never been with a man until Alex. Anyway, the girl was a bit of a...how can I describe her...she was a manipulative bitch. And I was scared to death that I was going to do it wrong, and she'd tell me to get lost." 

"But if she was as bad as you say..." 

"She was. But a young, horny college kid doesn't care much about personality, you know?" 

"Gotcha. So, uh...I guess the first time with another man would be considered another 'first'." 

"Yeah, it sure was." 

"And your knees weren't knocking?" 

Fox shook his head and smiled. "I loved him. I already knew that even though I hadn't told him yet, and it was incredible. " 

Alex lowered his head to Fox's shoulder and closed his eyes as he remembered the night they'd truly become lovers. His hand dropped to the older man's thigh, stroking it through the material of his pants, and Fox kissed his forehead. 

"It still is incredible," he whispered, moaning as Fox tipped his head up and rewarded him with a soft kiss. 

'"Oh God," Scully groaned. "You did it now, Chuck. I'm going to have to throw a bucket of ice water on them to separate them." 

"You can start worrying, Scully," Fox mumbled, nuzzling Alex's jaw, "when I clear the top of this table." 

"Ooooh," Alex rumbled, turning a heavy-lidded gaze on his lover. "Don't say things like that." 

"I won't be insulted if you guys want to sneak out early." 

Fox's head lifted, and he turned a glittering green and amber stare on his friend. 

"Really," Chuck insisted. "You've performed all your best man duties. If you wanna go perform some of your uh... _husbandly_ duties..." 

Alex felt the slight stiffening of Fox's body, and he lifted his head to stare curiously as the older man's expression changed. 

Scully noticed as well but elected to say nothing for the moment. 

"What would it look like if your best man ducked out of your reception early?" Fox asked, forcing a light tone. 

"Aww, don't worry about that," Chuck threw back. "I'm sure you two would like nothing more than to be all alone right now." 

"We'll be alone later. I made a commitment to you and Vicki today, and I intend to honor it fully." 

"Well, that includes a dance with the bride." 

Even if he hadn't recognized the voice, all Fox would have had to do was look at Chuck's beaming face to know that it was Vicki standing behind them. 

Alex moved away, allowing Fox the room to rise from his seat. 

"The bride has spoken," he said softly to the older man then looked up, giving Vicki a warm smile. 

"He's all yours." 

"Thanks, Alex." 

Vicki backed up a few steps as Fox got to his feet then took his hand and followed him out onto the dance floor. 

"Sorry Alex," Chuck said sheepishly. "I'm sure you'd rather have gone home." 

"Fox is right. His duty is to you and Vicki today. Besides, I'm fine." 

Before Chuck could respond, Aunt Cassie swept in on the trio. 

"Why aren't you two dancing?" she clucked, hands on her stout hips. 

"We're uh," Alex stammered, pointing to Chuck. "We're talking." 

"Well, _stop_ talking, and start dancing. Gorgeous couple like you should be up there making everyone jealous." 

How many people in this room *hadn't* seen or heard about them yet? 

"Aunt Cassie," Chuck began, ready to correct the woman, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. 

"And _you_. Let's go. You're not leaving here today without at least one dance with Vicki's godmother." 

Cassie dragged the groom away, and Alex and Scully watched them for a few moments, waiting until Chuck finished explaining, and the woman turned a shocked gaze on them. 

"She knows now," Scully murmured then turned to Alex, whose attention was on Fox and Vicki. "You're worried now, aren't you?" 

"He tightened up and just..." Alex shook his head and looked to Scully. "Okay. Wait a minute. Let's review this. What's the common denominator? What had been happening every time his mood has taken a dive?" 

"Let's think about that, but let's go even further," Scully answered. "When did these mood swings of his start?" 

Alex screwed up his lips, shrugging as he thought. 

"Near as I can recall...a few months." 

"Okay. Anything new or out of the ordinary happen a few months ago?" 

"I don't...I started writing. But that was his idea." 

"What else?" 

"He finally traded in that boring Ford... _my_ idea." 

"He did agonize over that for a few days, but he really likes the Lincoln. Besides," Scully sighed, "I really don't think a new car would screw up his mood. Anything else?" 

"He did see his mother for the first time in a long time at his cousin's wedding. That was stressful." 

"Yeah, he did tell me about it. He said she was really...hang on a second." Scully looked up at Alex, tapping her nails on the table. "Let's hang on to that for a while. Can you name some other instances when he's been noticeably different?" 

"Uh..." Alex thought back as far as he could. "There was the day we got the copies of the pictures from Bobby's wedding....we'd had the Mitchells over one night, and I'd noticed that he'd gotten kind of quiet halfway through dinner...ummm.... the night he came home and told me that Chuck was going to propose to Vicki..." 

Scully listened intently, trying to find a link. 

"... then _after_ he got the call from Chuck saying that she'd accepted... 

"Geez," Scully whispered, interrupting Alex's list. "Can it be that easy?" 

"Apparently not, because I haven't caught figured it out yet. What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking...yeah. Oh, yeah." 

"Scully..." 

"Alex...Mulder's got the wedding bell blues." 

"The wedding..." Alex burst into laughter. "Woman, what have you been smoking?" 

"I'm dead serious," Scully insisted. "You think about everything you've just said and add to it that toast that Mulder made earlier, the look on his face when Vicki asked if you were married and he said no, what just happened a couple of minutes ago, and all the other stuff we haven't covered, and what do you get?" 

The grin slowly faded from Alex's face as he put it all together. 

"But...if that were true, why wouldn't he tell me? Why wouldn't he _ask_ me what I thought of marriage?" 

"And risk a negative reaction to something he's obviously getting pretty emotional about?" 

"I'd never turn him down," Alex said. "If he wanted to get married, of course I'd..." 

"Could be another reason he won't say anything," Scully broke in. "You _do_ give him everything he wants, and he's more than aware of it. Maybe he thinks you'd automatically agree because it's something else he wants." 

"I wouldn't...I mean, I _would_...I love Fox, Scully. I can't breathe without him. He knows _that_. Why wouldn't I want..." Alex stopped again, trying to process all that had transpired in the last five minutes. 

"I suggest you give a whole lot of thought to what it is you _do_ want before you confront him with any of this," Scully said softly, spotting Fox and Vicki moving toward them. "Here they come." 

"Where's my husband?" Vicki asked and suddenly drew her hand to her chest. "Wow, that sounds strange. But so wonderful." 

"Your Aunt Cassie dragged him away for a dance," Alex answered, never taking his eyes off of Fox. 

"Oh. Well, I guess I'd better go see if I can rescue him. Thanks for the dance, Fox." 

Fox nodded then turned back to the pair. Alex had since risen from his seat and come to his side, but Scully remained in her chair. 

"I was thinking I could use a drink," The younger man said, giving Fox a tremulous smile. "How about you?" 

"Yeah. Sure." 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah, I think I could do with something stronger than champagne." 

"'Kay. Let's go find the bar," Fox said, motioning for Scully to get up. 

"Uh, no. You two go on." Scully hiked up her dress a bit, showing one foot to the men. "New shoes." 

Swallowing the white lie, Fox backed up a step. 

"Okay, what d'you want?" 

"Think I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea." 

Fox nodded. "We'll be back in a few." 

Alex offered Fox his hand, which the older man took, and the two walked slowly through the maze of tables, gathering their fair share of attention. 

"This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Alex said, trying to stir up some small talk. "Aside from all the pink and clichd rituals, it's a pretty decent reception. And the people...most of them are pretty okay." 

"Yeah, they are, Fox answered as they located the bar. "It must be nice to have a good family." 

"Or family at all," Alex added. He turned a doting gaze on Fox. "But then again, who needs a bunch of interfering relatives? You're all the family I need." 

"Scully and Clyde would be insulted." 

Alex gave the drink orders to the bartender then wrapped an arm around Fox's waist, pulling the other man to him. 

"I love Scully and Clyde dearly," he said focusing an intent gaze on Fox. "But I can live without _them_." 

Understanding Alex's meaning, Fox leaned into his embrace, laying his head on his shoulder. 

"I love you, Fox," Alex murmured into his lover's hair. "I hope you know how much." 

"I know," Fox whispered back, chastising himself yet again for fretting over nothing. He knew. He _did_ know. Yet he couldn't help this increasingly intense longing he felt. It was way past crazy, and if he didn't knock it off and soon, Alex was going to start asking questions that he didn't have the guts to answer. 

The drinks came, and Alex released his hold on Fox to retrieve them. Handing one to the older man, he took the remaining two, and they headed back to the table 

"That didn't take very long," Scully said as the two men returned, and Alex handed her the taller of the two glasses he held. 

"Not too many people at the bar," Alex answered, waiting for Fox to sit before taking his own seat. He then sank down on the hard cushion, making sure his leg was nestled snugly against his lover's. Laying one arm along the back of Fox's chair, he raised his glass to his lips with his other hand. As he drank, Fox's hand found its way to his thigh, where it strayed gently over its muscular length. 

"So, isn't anybody going to comment on the pink cockatoo?" 

Scully put her drink down, laughing at the bland comment. 

"We were trying to be nice," she answered, receiving a discreet eye roll from Alex. 

"Since when?" 

"Where _did_ they get it from?" Alex asked, sliding his fingers into Fox's hair and slowly massaging the back of his head. 

"This place that actually rents birds out for events. The dye is harmless and will actually wear off after a few weeks as the bird grooms itself." 

Scully shook her head, looking in the direction of the large cage. "Glad to hear it. Poor bird. We were thinking it'd have to go through its whole life looking like that." 

The next couple of hours passed quickly and without incident, and toward the very end of the evening, Fox followed Chuck into another room to collect the groom's wedding attire. It was then that Scully and Alex had one last talk. 

"Did you say anything to him at the bar?" 

"No," Alex answered. "I...I got some thinking to do. I mean, what if we're wrong? And if we *aren't*, what do I say to him? How do I approach the subject?" 

"Good luck, friend," Scully offered, patting Alex's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be you." 

"Gee, thanks." Alex closed one eye and rubbed at his temple. "I gotta tell you, Scully. This one really blindsided me. I don't think I ever would have expected that I'd be considering..." He dropped his hand and opened his eye, giving the woman an incredulous look. "... _marriage_? I mean, I always thought that a relationship with a man automatically negated that." 

"I'm sure it's still not all that common, but times are changing. If you decide that it's what you want, you guys can go up to Vermont and do a civil ceremony." 

"Why Vermont?" 

"It's legal there. Gee Alex, I thought you had your finger on the pulse of _everything_." 

Alex closed both eyes this time and returned to massaging his temple. 

"Headache?" 

The younger man's eyes snapped open, and he looked up into Fox's concerned face. 

"Yeah," He wasn't lying. "Yeah, uh...a little." 

"Well, come on. I've got Chuck's stuff, so we can just go say a quick goodbye and go home." 

"Good idea," Scully agreed and rose to her feet. "I'm dying to get out of these shoes." 

Alex pulled himself up out of the chair, and Fox slipped his free arm around the younger man's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. 

"I'll take Scully home, okay?" he said softly. "You go straight home, get out of those clothes and relax." 

Sounded like a good idea, but... 

"You were up late last night, Fox," Alex protested. "You were up and out early this morning. You've had a long day. I can take Scully home." 

"No," Fox insisted, leaving no room for argument. "I'm not the one with the headache. Let's find Chuck and Vicki, say goodbye, and get out of here." 

Fifteen minutes later their farewells were said, and the trio was moving to the parking lot, Scully in the middle, one arm looped through each man's. They parted ways at Fox's car, the older man dusting his lover's mouth with a soft kiss. 

"See you soon." 

"'Kay." 

"And don't go taking Clyde for a walk, or anything. Just let him out into the yard, and go lie down. I'll take care of him when I get there." 

Alex gave Fox a weary smile. 

"Thanks, lisa. Goodnight, Scully." 

"'Night, Alex. Take care of that headache." 

Fox opened Scully's door then rounded the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, he sat and watched until Alex disappeared from his sight, then pulled out of the lot and started toward Georgetown. 

"You know, if I had thought about it, I would've brought my own car," Scully announced, reaching over to turn the radio on. 

"It's okay," Fox murmured, stopping at the light at the end of the block. "You're not that far out of the way." 

"Yeah, but you're tired. You could've been on your way home by now." 

"Don't worry about it." 

There was a brief silence as Scully found a song she wanted to listen to, then she turned back to Fox. 

"So...you all wedding'ed out?" 

"...What d'you mean?" 

"Well, first your cousin's wedding, then Chuck's..." 

Fox shrugged and said nothing. 

"These things are so exhausting. I can't imagine the stress on the bride and groom." 

"Chuck and Vicki seemed to do fine. Once Chuck got his sea legs." 

Scully broke into soft laughter. "Poor guy. I hope he survives the honeymoon." 

Fox nodded and proceeded at the green light. 

"Alex behaved himself extremely well, considering he wanted to tear Cheryl a new one," Scully continued. 

"She was something, wasn't she?" 

"Oh, yeah....hey, uh...Mulder?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I noticed that uh..." She stayed vague. "...when we were talking earlier to Chuck and Vicki, you looked sort of sad." 

"Me?" Fox asked casually. 

"Yeah. You got all quiet and...Mulder, you can't hide a thing with those eyes." 

"I don't know what to say," Fox murmured, turning onto the highway. "There was nothing wrong." 

Okay, so he was going to play possum. 

//Well, fine. Don't make it your problem. Let Alex deal with it.// 

"Okay. My mistake. I thought something was bothering you." 

"Nope." 

The rest of the drive went quietly, and when Fox dropped Scully off, he drew a long, shaky breath. 

If she'd noticed that something was up, Alex surely had. 

Well, yeah, he'd noticed. He'd _asked_ Fox if he was all right when they'd had their second dance. He'd let the subject drop when Fox said that he was fine, but now Fox wondered if Alex had actually believed him. 

//If he didn't, it's sure to come up at some point tonight. What are you going to tell him?// 

What _could_ he say? 

//Same thing you said to him earlier, and hope he buys it.// 

//Mulderrr. Remember when it was _you_ asking what was wrong, and Alex kept saying nothing? How'd _that_ go?// 

"It's not the same," he whispered. " _This_ is stupid. _This_ won't destroy your relationship if you leave it alone. Just drop it. Forget all about it, and everything'll be fine just like it was." 

* * *

Alex rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He'd been home for twenty minutes now, and try though he might, he couldn't relax. Once he'd let Clyde into the yard, he took some aspirin and went to lie down on the bed, but the headache hadn't let up at all. 

And neither had the thoughts that his conversation with Scully had prompted. 

Marriage? 

Okay, so same sex couples got married. Fine. Wonderful. But he and Fox had been together for four years without even a thought to such a thing. Why now? What would the difference be? 

Groaning softly as the pain in his head surged, Alex pulled a pillow over his face and tried to let his mind go blank. He'd think about it later, after this damned headache went away. 

* * *

Fox pulled into the garage and sat motionless behind the wheel as the door glided shut. Taking a deep breath, he killed the engine and got out of the car. He moved slowly to the door that opened into the house and was met with silence. 

//Clyde must still be in the yard.// 

Moving into the living room, he found the dog at the glass doors looking pathetically at him. 

"Hang on a minute, buddy. Let me go change first, so you don't get hair all over my tux." 

Fox turned and walked on toward the bedroom, where he found Alex lying on his back on the bed, dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and t-shirt. A pillow lay over his face, so Fox wasn't sure at first whether he was sleeping or not. He crept quietly into the room, and just as he was about to open his closet door, a soft grunt rose from the bed. He turned in time to watch Alex pull the pillow down and squint around the room. 

"Mmmh. You just get home?" 

"Yeah." Fox began undoing the buttons on his shirt as he approached the bed and sat down. "How do you feel?" 

"Headache's still there." 

"That all? Anything else hurt?" 

"No, just my head." 

Fox nodded. "Can I get you anything?" 

"No. Thanks. I took some aspirin, but it hasn't really done much." 

"Sleep's the best thing, then. You close your eyes," he instructed, stroking the hair back from Alex's forehead. "I'm going to go get changed then let the beast in and feed him. He was standing at the glass doors looking at me like he'd lost his best friend." 

Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "Poor Clyde. He's been outside since I got home. How long ago was that?" 

"Probably about forty-five minutes. Okay." Fox leaned in and dropped a kiss on the younger man's nose. "You try and sleep." 

"Too early to go to sleep." 

"I'll wake you in about an hour. How's that?" 

"Okay," Alex sighed, nuzzling the palm that cupped his cheek. 

"Now, go to sleep," Fox murmured, leaning down to kiss the younger man's mouth. "I'll be back later." 

Alex turned onto his side and while he tried to sleep, Fox crept around, gathering up some clothes. When he finally heard the bedroom door click softly closed, he opened his eyes and stared blankly into the growing darkness. 

* * *

Fox sat at the kitchen table, watching the dog's tail swing back and forth as he happily wolfed down his food, and it reminded him that he and Alex hadn't eaten anything since noon. Since that was more than seven hours ago, he thought to himself that it might be a good idea to throw something quick together while Alex was sleeping. Not that he was hungry, but Alex might be, and the least he could do was make sure he had something to eat when he woke up. 

He picked himself up and went over to the refrigerator, rummaging through the cavernous compartment and finally coming up with the makings for an omelet. 

"Well," he said to Clyde, who had finished his meal and had the nerve to be looking for more, "I can get it all prepared, then I'll just have to pour it into the frying pan once he wakes up." 

Once he got everything ready, he washed the few utensils he'd used, then looked at his watch. 

"Well, I told him an hour, and it's past that." 

Clyde looked up at his master expectantly. 

"Better go wake him." 

Fox left the kitchen with Clyde hot on his heels, and as he entered the bedroom, the almost imperceptible sound of snoring reached his ears. He walked cautiously up to the bed and settled himself on the edge of the mattress, looking down at the sleeping man. He breathed deeply and let it out in a soft puff. He hated like hell to do it, but he did promise. 

"Alex," he whispered, lightly touching his lover's arm. "Wake up, baby. Time to get up." 

Alex's eyelashes fluttered. Somewhere in the warm darkness, Fox was calling to him. 

"Alex..." 

Sweet kisses. Raining down on his face and throat. 

Nice. 

Then they were gone. 

//No. More. Kiss me, Fox.// 

Alex moaned aloud as his head rolled back and forth. Clyde heard the sound and attempted to jump up on the bed, but Fox pushed him down. 

"Clyde, off." He returned his attention to the sleeping man. "Alex...wakey, wakey." 

Alex's eyes opened slightly, and a hazy image appeared before them. 

"Hmmmmmm. M'wake." 

"How's your head?" 

Alex paused to clear his vision then looked up into warm, amber-flecked eyes. 

"Better." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. What time is it?" 

"Almost nine. Hungry?" 

Alex reached up and scratched his head, considering the question. 

"I guess. A little. You?" 

Fox gave the other man a tiny smile. 

"A little. I got the stuff all prepared for an omelet if you want that." 

Alex returned the smile. "Yeah. That'll be fine." 

"Okay, I'll go start it." 

As Fox tried to stand, Alex reached out, shackling one wrist with his hand. He turned a curious gaze to the younger man and waited. 

"C'mere," Alex breathed. 

Holding his lover's gaze, Fox lowered his upper body, leaning on one elbow. Alex reached up, threading his fingers through his hair. 

"You looked so handsome today," he murmured. "I had a hard time taking my eyes off of you." 

Fox's eyes lowered to the spot between them. 

"Not that you aren't gorgeous every day. I couldn't blame that slut Cheryl for wanting to jump you." 

Fox dissolved into laughter. "That's not nice. You shouldn't call her that." 

Alex grinned up at the other man. "I call _you_ that." 

" _Yeah_ ; you do, don't you?" 

"But when I call you slut, I mean it with all the love in my heart." 

"I feel so much better now." 

"Good. You gonna go make my omelet now?" 

"Sure. You hungrier now?" 

Alex pulled Fox in for a long, deep kiss then let him go. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, then." Fox got to his feet, rubbing his hands over his thighs, unconsciously drawing Alex's attention to his full crotch. "Let's eat." 

"I'll be there in a minute." 

Fox and Clyde left the room, and Alex lay there for a brief moment before getting up to stretch. He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and brush away the hairiness that he always felt on his teeth after drinking alcohol, and by the time he made it to the kitchen, Fox had already flipped the omelet. 

"Smells good." 

Fox closed his eyes as Alex came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling the side of his face. 

"You talking about me or dinner?" 

"Actually, I was talking about dinner, but you smell pretty delicious too." 

"Well, if you eat all your food like a good boy, you can have me for dessert." 

"I'll hold you to that," Alex promised, nipping at his lover's earlobe. 

Fox turned in Alex's arms and met his heated gaze. "Like you need to." 

Alex shrugged and grinned. "You could forget. Or change your mind." 

Fox ground his hips against the other man's, letting him feel the hardness behind his jeans. "You think I'd forget about that?" 

"Kinda hard to do, I guess." 

"And as for changing my mind." The tone in Fox's voice went from playful to soft and serious. "That's something you don't ever have to worry about in this lifetime." 

Alex's heart swelled as he considered the murmured sentiment. 

Fox was saying as he had in so many different ways, so many times before, that he would always be Alex's. Even now, with all that Alex suspected he was feeling, that one fact would always remain. 

The thought comforted Alex even as it stabbed at his heart. 

" _Shit_. My omelet." 

Abruptly spinning back toward the stove, Fox shoved the spatula beneath the egg concoction and checked its progress. 

"Another minute, and I would've had to chuck it," he breathed, removing the pan from the stove and sliding the omelet out onto a plate. 

Shooing Alex to the table, Fox served dinner, and the two men ate in virtual silence. 

Alex watched Fox all through the meal, trying to gain some insight into his thoughts, but luck was not with him. Not a hint of distress clouded the older man's features, and Alex was left in a maze of confusion. 

What to say. What not to say. Should he wait until the next time Fox's mood went into a slump, or would it be better to bring it up now that everything seemed normal? 

Christ, or would it be better to just let the whole thing alone in case he and Scully were way off base, and it was just some weird, completely unrelated phase Fox was going through? 

"Your headache back?" 

Alex lifted his head out of his hand and blinked at the other man. 

"Huh?" 

"You're rubbing your forehead. Does it hurt again?" 

"Just a little. It'll probably get better after I've finished eating." 

Not likely. 

Less than an hour later, he was back in bed with Fox sitting beside him, holding a cold cloth to his forehead. 

"Sorry," Alex whispered, his hand covering the one resting on his chest. 

"'Bout what?" 

Fox couldn't see the sheepish little smile in the dark. 

"Dessert." 

"Don't worry about that. Just close your eyes and try to sleep." 

A low moan rumbled in Alex's throat as Fox flipped the warming cloth to the cooler side. And that was all the sound he made for several minutes before inhaling deeply and opening his eyes a fraction. 

"Love you," he said sleepily, and Fox answered with a soft smile. His eyes drifted closed, and it wasn't long afterward that he'd fallen soundly asleep. 

Fox sat quietly, watching as peace replaced pain, and the stress of the day fell away from his lover's face. He was sure that a good night's sleep would be all Alex needed to feel fine again. That hour long nap had probably been just enough to take the edge off, but not sufficient to rid him completely of the ache. 

Leaning over the sleeping man, he deposited a tender kiss on his chin then exited the bedroom. 

"Clyde," he called softly, moving toward the kitchen, and the dog came trotting in from the laundry room. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go for a walk." 

The excited animal followed Fox over to where the collar and leash hung, then turned round and round in little circles while Fox attempted to attach the collar. 

"Clyde...Clyde, you're making me dizzy; will you knock this off? _Sit_." 

The dog came to an abrupt halt and plopped himself down on Fox's foot. 

"Crazy dog." 

Fox fastened the collar around Clyde's neck, attached the leash, and they were off. 

It was warm for an early March evening. They shouldn't be seeing fifty-five degree nights for several weeks yet, and Fox wondered if the balmy temperatures of the last couple of weeks signaled an early spring. 

He laughed to himself as he walked along. It'd probably snow tomorrow and shoot that theory straight to hell. 

Soon enough his thoughts turned from the weather to the man he'd left asleep in their bed. 

Aside from being gracious enough to attend the wedding of a man he'd considered a mere acquaintance, he'd also shown extraordinary restraint when confronted with a lecherous maid of honor, who couldn't keep her hands off of his man. 

A tiny smile curved Fox's generous lips. 

The things Alex did for him... 

And yet he'd had the nerve to pout off and on over the last few months about something as insignificant as a marriage certificate. 

//That's not what you told Chuck and Vicki. You said...// 

//Forget what I said to Chuck and Vicki. That was fine for them. Alex and I don't need any of that.// 

//No, of course you don't need it. But you _want_ it. And you know that if you say it to him, you'd probably be exchanging vows by next weekend. But what would it mean? What would it change? Absolutely nothing. So what would be the point, really?// 

"No point at all," Fox said aloud, catching Clyde's ear. 

The dog looked up at Fox, and when the man said nothing more, he returned his attention to more important matters. 

"Geez," Fox grunted as the Shepherd made a sudden turn, jerking him toward a clump of bushes. "Does 'heel' only register when Alex is walking you?" He let the dog sniff around for a few seconds then insisted that they move on. The fresh air was relaxing him, and he thought he could actually go right to sleep when they got home. 

Less than half an hour later, he was crawling into bed beside his slumbering lover. 

Carefully Fox lay down, drawing the sheet and blanket up around his chest. Looking over at the heavily shadowed face so tranquil in sleep, he uttered a silent good night then closed his eyes. 

* * *

Part 5 

* * *

When Alex woke, it was dark. 

Too dark to be anywhere near morning. 

He turned, craning his neck to see the alarm clock. 

Two minutes after three. Long time till morning. 

Maybe if he just closed his eyes... 

The warm body pressed against him enticed to him to do just that, but minutes later his lids snapped up. He sighed deeply and turned to face Fox, draping an arm over the dormant man. He couldn't see any of Fox's features in the dark, but he stared at the older man's silhouette and began to think again about all those little moments when he should have realized what it was that had been bothering him. 

And he began to wonder. 

//What brought all this on, lisa? Why are you suddenly thinking that we need to be married? Our life is so good. How will switching a ring from one hand to the other make any difference?// 

As Alex twisted the ring around on his right hand, Fox's toast came back to him. Simple words spoken with such honesty, and though his tone had remained typically Mulder, there had been no ignoring the look in his eyes as he'd spoken them. 

//Don't you know already, sweetheart? I couldn't _be_ any more yours.// 

//Sure he knows. But for whatever his reasons are, he wants more.// 

Alex reached up, lightly running his fingers over the top of Fox's head. 

"But Scully's right, isn't she?" he whispered almost inaudibly. "You'll never tell me how you're feeling." 

// I hate seeing that look in your eyes. I hate that there's something I haven't given you. What do I do?// 

He moved closer to his sleeping love and closed his eyes. 

//What the hell am I going to do?// 

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

"So, what are your plans for the weekend, Mulder?" Scully asked as she packed up to go home. 

"Don't know. Alex hasn't been up to much of anything lately." 

"What d'you mean?" 

"He's been very distracted the last couple of weeks. I don't know why." 

"Have you asked?" 

"'Course I have." 

"What's he say?" 

"Nothing." 

"He doesn't say anything?" 

"Yeah, he says something. He says it's nothing." 

Scully had to think about that one for a minute. 

"Okay. From your tone, I take it you don't believe him." 

"As much as I want to, I don't think I do. After all we've been through...the denial...withdrawal...I just wish I knew what was in his mind." 

"Like he wishes he knew what was in yours?" 

Fox drew back, blinking in surprise. 

"What..." 

"I'll admit you've been better these past couple of weeks, but something had been nagging at you for some time before that. Do you think it was fair to Alex to keep it to yourself?" 

"I...did he talk to you about it?" 

"He asked me if I knew what was bothering you. Of course, I had no answer for him." 

"I told him it was nothing." 

"Like he told _you_ it was nothing...right?" 

Fox sighed heavily and said nothing more. 

Scully used the silence as her opportunity to go. Picking up her coat, she walked toward the door. 

"You boys have a good weekend." 

Fox remained a bit longer, drawing erratic designs on Scully's desk with the tips of two fingers, then he picked up his own things and headed for home. 

* * *

Alex stood at the kitchen counter, slowly cutting up tomatoes for salad and thinking as he had constantly been doing for the last two weeks. 

//You gotta talk to him. Trying to sort it out on your own is getting you exactly nowhere. Maybe once he knows that you've figured out why he's been acting the way he has, he'll talk to you, and he can shed some light on _why_ he suddenly thinks marriage is such a wonderful thing.// 

//No. Bad. If he's gotta explain it to you, it'll seem too much like he's arguing a point, and then he'll never accept an agreement from you. I mean, would _you_?// 

He spread the tomato slices over the greens then turned to rinse his hands. 

//Jesus, Fox, you're killin' me, and you don't even realize it. Two weeks after the fact, and I'm still freaked.// 

The soft keening whine from the corner of the room drew him out of his thoughts. Turning around, Alex leaned against the counter and listened. He heard the vague hum of the garage door at the same time Clyde leapt up and bounded out of the room, and he drew a long, steadying breath. 

Another weekend of small, uncomfortable conversation, energetic, purposely exhausting sex, and lots of uncertainty. 

"Get _off_ me, dog!" 

Fox entered the kitchen, with Clyde jumping up and down at his side. 

"You'd swear I've been gone for three months." Fox approached the younger man and laid a quick kiss on his slightly parted lips. "Hi, babe." 

"Hi." 

"The lasagna smells great. When'll it be done?" 

"'Bout fifteen minutes. Hungry?" 

"Starved." 

"Didn't you have lunch?" 

"Actually, no." 

"How come?" 

Fox shrugged. "Just worked right through it. By the time I realized I hadn't eaten, it was too close to quitting time, and I figured you'd kill me if after you'd worked all day on dinner, I'd spoiled my appetite." 

Alex gave his lover a trace of a smile. 

"I wouldn't expect you to go hungry just because you might not eat as much at dinner." 

"Now you tell me." 

Alex patted Fox's hip then moved away. 

"Go change. It should be done by the time you get back." 

Fox nodded and started to walk away, but he stopped only three steps from the younger man and turned around. 

Alex stood his ground as Fox walked back toward him and slipped an arm around his waist. The other man pulled him in, and soft, full lips covered his in a pulse-quickening kiss. 

Fox felt the soft sigh vibrate against his lips, and Alex's arms came up and around his neck, holding him in place as their tongues met. All thoughts of dinner vanished as they swayed gently together, teasing each other to arousal. 

The phone rang just as Alex's hand slid downward, rounding the top curve of Fox's rear. 

"I'm gonna kill Scully one day," he muttered against Fox's mouth, groping around on the counter for the phone. 

"Maybe it isn't even her," Fox answered, rocking against the younger man. 

Alex located the phone and jerked it to his ear. 

"Yeah?...Oh. Hey, Chuck." 

" _See_?" 

"How was St. Thomas? ...Yeah, I heard it was nice....yeah, I'll have to ...no kidding...not even once? Atta boy...okay, hang on; I'll give you to Fox." 

The oven timer went off as Alex handed the phone to Fox, and he edged away from the older man to take the lasagna out of the oven. 

"Hey, Chuck. What're you doing calling me? Honeymoon over already? ...Oh, I see. So, you had a good time? Make it out of your room long enough to see some of the sights? ...That's good...what's that? ...Oh. Uhh...I uh...I'll have to get back to you on that one...yeah, he's still here, but...okay. Okay, Chuck. Hang on, and I'll ask him." 

"Ask him what?" Alex asked as he placed the steaming pan on the counter. 

Covering the phone, Fox squinted at his lover. 

"Chuck wants to know if we'd like to come over and see the slides." 

"Slides... _what_ slides?" 

"Of the wedding and reception. The honeymoon slides won't be ready for a little while, yet." 

"Are you shittin' me?" Alex whispered. 

Fox closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Son of a _bitch_ ," Alex mouthed, a stricken look on his face, then he spoke up. "Do we have to?" 

" _You_ wanna tell him no?" 

" _No_ , I just...shit." 

Fox waited, offering no reaction. 

"Christ. Yeah. Fine." 

Fox waited another few seconds, staring blankly at Alex, then returned to the phone. 

"Yeah, Chuck. We'd love to come over and see your slides...when? Uh...I don't know. When's a good time for you? ... _Tonight_? Well..." 

"Sure, why not?" Alex droned. "No sense in prolonging the agony with a long wait." 

Fingers drumming restlessly on the counter, Fox gave Chuck his answer. 

"Okay, you're on. Eight? All right. Ask Vicki if we can bring anything." 

While he waited for an answer, Fox watched as Alex, muttering to himself, went back to tending to dinner. 

"...Is she sure? All right, then. We'll see you about eight. Okay...yeah...bye." 

Fox hung up and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Not that I'd have ever come up with the idea myself, but what's so bad about spending a couple of hours with Chuck and Vicki?" 

"They're nice people, Fox," Alex said, removing the garlic bread from the toaster oven. "I didn't even mind so much being at their wedding. But that doesn't mean I want to start socializing with them and looking at... _God_ , wedding slides? I mean, what 's next? Canasta? Bus tours to Atlantic City?" 

"I was thinking maybe the Grand Canyon." 

Alex snorted at the flat remark. 

"Seriously, Alex, if you're going to go over there with this kind of an attitude..." 

"What attitude?" Alex asked. "I think this is great. It's just wonderful. They're the Mertz's, and we're the fucking Ricardos." 

Fox's head dropped at that last comment, and Alex immediately began to regret his rant. 

"Fox..." 

"I'm gonna go change." 

Alex stood quietly as Fox brushed past him. When the other man had gone from the room, he pulled out a chair and dropped into it, burying his face in his hands. 

"Shit." 

He sat there for several minutes before getting up and cutting into the lasagna. By the time Fox made it back into the kitchen, the table was set, and he was just serving dinner. 

Fox sat down without a word and began picking at the lasagna. Alex watched for a few seconds before reaching over and covering the older man's hand with his own. 

"M'sorry, lisa," he said softly, and that was all he got out before Fox interrupted. 

"You don't have to go. I'll tell them that you weren't feeling well after dinner, and that you send your regrets." 

"I'm going. I said I would, and I will." 

"Why?" 

"What, why? Because I _said_ I would." 

"I know you wouldn't loose any sleep over disappointing them." 

"No..." 

"So...you're going for me?" 

"Of _course_." 

"Of course...don't. I don't want you to." 

"You don't want me to go?" 

"I don't want you to go because it's what I want. It's not what _you_ want." 

"You don't want to go either, but you are. Why?" Alex didn't wait for Fox to answer. "Because Chuck asked you to. And you don't want to hurt his feelings...right?" 

No answer. 

"Well, I don't want to hurt _your_ feelings." 

Still, nothing. 

"Though I'm afraid," Alex murmured, rubbing the top of Fox's hand with his thumb, "I already have." 

Silence. 

"C'mon, Fox. Please talk to me." 

"...I don't know what to say." 

"Say I'm a jerk. Say I'm an asshole." 

"You're a jerk. You're an asshole." 

Alex cocked his head and gave Fox a weak smile. 

"Now say you love me?" 

Golden-brown lashes lifted halfway, and Fox looked at Alex through them. 

"......You know I love you." 

Breathing a soft sigh, Alex drew Fox's hand up to his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on it before holding it to his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll be good, okay? I promise. We'll go to Chuck's, we'll look at all three thousand and eighty-five of his slides, then we'll come home, and I'll give you a proper apology." 

"Alex, the point isn't whether you behave yourself or not. The point is, you don't want to go. Sitting looking at slides of a friend's wedding is just a bit more domestic than you're willing to go, and that's fine." 

"Who said anything about it being too domestic?" 

"Alex, it's all right." 

" _No_. I want to know when I ever told you that I'd only get 'just so' domestic." 

"You never said that." 

"I didn't _think_ so. I mean...you name me one ex-triple agent assassin who keeps a neater house than I do. Has your underwear ever been so white? And when's the last time you had to pick up your own suits at the dry cleaner's?" 

"Okay," Fox droned. "I'm sorry. You're very domestic. You're so domestic you make Alice and Hazel look like a couple of bumbling, lazy slackers. But I'm not talking about..." 

Alex waited to hear the rest but it never came. 

"What aren't you talking about?" 

"Nothing," Fox murmured. "I just don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, okay?" 

//God, you are making me _crazy_. But it's okay. I'm cool.// 

He tried a smile and a little gentle teasing. "You enjoy making me do stuff for you." 

"Harmless stuff that I'm sure that deep down you don't mind doing." 

"I don't _mind_ going to Chuck's for a couple of hours." 

"A short while ago, you were pretty bent out of shape about us looking like 'the fucking Ricardo's.'" 

Ah, crap. He was quoting. 

//Cool, Alex. Calm and patience is what we need here. And more apologizing.// 

"I know, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all freaky on you. I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise, you know?" 

Fox looked down into his plate and said nothing more. 

"Come on, lisa," he coaxed softly. "Eat before this gets cold, then we can get ready to go." 

Less then an hour later, Alex sat enduring a silent ride to Arlington. Hell of an evening this was going to be. It was bad enough he had to sit still for a friggin' slideshow accompanied, he was oh so _sure_ , by a buttload of corny comments and jokes, but he had to do it knowing that Fox was sitting right there next to him, stewing and sulking over every stupid thing he'd said earlier. 

Not exactly the Friday night he'd had in mind. 

Groaning softly to himself, Alex turned his head to the window and stared out at the passing lights. 

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Check this one out. Carol and Roy doing the Hokey Pokey with Reverend Wilton." 

"He mustn't get out much," Vicki's brother Roy laughed. "The man has _no_ rhythm." 

Alex cut his eyes from the screen to the chuckling man then back again. 

//Okay, Baryshnikov. You should know.// 

"Holy Moses, look at the height Cheryl got on that jump!" Chuck exclaimed as he changed to the next slide. 

"She wanted that bouquet bad," Vicki added, giggling. "Oh boy, Fox, was she upset when you didn't catch the garter." 

Fox gave Vicki half a smile and returned his eyes to the changing image. 

"Awww," Vicki and her sister in law moaned in unison at the next picture. 

Fox and Alex looked in silent surprise at the five by four image of the two of them, arms wrapped around each other, Fox's head resting on Alex's shoulder, and an expression of total serenity on the younger man's face. 

"So sweet," Carol sighed. 

"Oh God, they're gonna get all mushy. Quick, Chuck. New slide." 

Carol slapped her husband's thigh. "It _is_ sweet! Chuck, don't you go getting all cynical like this one. Vicki says you're romantic. You stay that way." 

"I'm romantic," Roy argued. 

"Ohhh, yeah. Your idea of romantic is a weekend at the monster truck rally." 

"Saturday's ladies day! You get flowers..." 

"A half dead carnation." 

"Half price lunch..." 

"Ninety-nine cent chili dog." 

"Free dessert..." 

"A stale Sunny Doodle." 

" _God_ ," the man gasped then turned to Alex and Fox, who had been sitting quietly all this time, trying to make themselves invisible. "Be glad you're both guys." 

"I'm pretty glad," Alex murmured as he reached out to squeeze Fox's knee. 

Roy laughed. "No. Well, I meant because you'll never have to deal with any of the stuff men and _women_ do." 

Alex cocked his head. "Like?" 

"Bitching and moaning for one..." 

Carol gave her husband a narrow glare. 

"Having to remember birthdays and anniversaries...getting into deep crap when you don't...mood swings, kids, in-laws...all the fun stuff that comes with marriage." 

"Well listen up, 'Mr. I could have sworn your birthday was the tenth.' If you'd remember it once in a while, I wouldn't have to bitch and moan so often. And as for the mood swings, forgive me for being a woman who suffers from PMS. And what's your problem with my mother?" 

"You're in trouble now, Roy," Chuck snorted. "You should have shut up while you were ahead." 

"That would have had to have been eight years ago, right after he said 'I do'," Carol sneered then turned her attention to the two men. "Quick, Alex, when's Fox's birthday?" 

"October thirteenth." 

"See how fast that came out?" she asked her husband, who merely rolled his eyes. "No hesitation. Fox, what's the anniversary of the day you became a couple?" 

So much for Fox's hopes that he wouldn't get dragged into this. 

"April eighth." 

"Bang! You hear that?" 

"I know when our anniversary is..." 

Alex tried to look down at his watch without letting anyone, especially Fox, see what he was doing. 

"Yeah? When?" 

"January fifth. _Ha._." 

January _third_. _HA_." 

"I was only two days off!" 

"Might as well be two years." 

All eyes turned to Alex, who shrugged and looked at Roy. 

"How can you forget the day you got married?" 

"I don't know. I...dates just don't stick in my head." 

"Doesn't sound like you make much of an effort to make them stick." 

"Hey, I _married_ the woman. Is it _so_ important I remember the date, year, hour, minute and second I said I do?" 

"Is that a rhetorical question?" 

"I'd like to hear your answer," Carol replied in her husband's place. "Listen to the man, dope." 

Apparently Vicki and Chuck were quite used to the couple's bickering, because it didn't seem to upset them in the least. 

"Anniversaries and whatnot mean something to her, right?" Alex asked Roy. "I think we can safely assume that." 

Roy nodded his agreement. 

"You love her?" 

The man rolled his eyes. 

"Was that a yes?" 

"Yeah. 'Course I do." 

"You do what?" 

Vicki sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest, now listening in fascination to the conversation. 

"Huh?" 

"Of course you do, _what_?" 

Roy sighed heavily. "Love her." 

"Don't you think she'd like it if you said that to her more often?" 

"What makes you think I don't?" 

"The way I had to squeeze it out of you just now?" 

"He's right, Roy," Carol piped up. "You have a very hard time telling me you love me. When I tell you, you just grumble or change the subject." 

"You know I do," Roy argued. "So what if I don't say it a lot? I'm a man. Men express their affection in other ways." 

"You can show affection in hundreds of ways," Alex agreed. "But no matter what you do, make no mistake. She wants to hear the words. She needs you to _tell_ her you love her. Is that so much to ask in return for all she gives you?" 

Roy's mouth quirked into a half-hearted grimace, but his tone was light. 

"You're a real troublemaker, you know? Now she's gonna expect me to tell her I love her every day." 

"They're not hard words to pronounce," Alex informed the other man. "You just said them without thinking about it at all." 

"Hmm. Yeah." 

"And did it kill you?" 

"Guess not." 

"Why don't you tell her?" 

"What? Now?" 

"You want to wait till later, when it's just the two of you...and it's nice and dark, so you don't have to look at her?" 

"Chuck, where'd you find this agitator?" 

"I think he's make some very good points," Chuck answered, grinning as Vicki rewarded him with a kiss. 

"Good God, I'm surrounded. Fine...fine." 

Roy turned to his wife and mumbled as he looked somewhere in the vicinity of her chin. "I love you." 

Fox sat shaking his head but still not contributing to the conversation. 

"Not very pretty," Alex said, "but I suppose it's a start. Keep practicing. It'll get easier. In the meantime, watch how it's supposed to be done. Chuck, show the man." 

Grinning, Chuck turned to his new bride. 

"I love you, my little bunny rabbit." 

"Aww, I love you too, Chucky." 

"See?" Alex asked. "Easy. Nauseating," he murmured softly, "but..." 

"They're newlyweds," Roy pointed out. "Of course they're still all mushy with each other. Wait till they've been together for about two years." 

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Fox's voice quieted him. 

"You don't lose the excitement or the joy of being together unless you let yourself," he said softly, looking to his lover. "I'm still intensely in love with Alex." 

Alex leaned in, murmuring so that none but Fox could hear him. 

"Even when you're mad at me?" 

"Always." 

Alex stroked the underside of Fox's chin with two knuckles as the two exchanged loving glances. Close enough to kiss, Fox restrained the overwhelming impulse, and turned his attention to the newlyweds. 

"It's easy to fall into a rut if that's what you allow yourselves to do. And there'll be times when you're fighting, and it's easy then to forget how much you love each other...if you let it happen. Don't. Don't ever let yourselves forget how much you mean to each other. Don't take each other for granted." 

Alex sat listening, absently twisting the ring on his right hand. When Fox stopped speaking, he took over. 

"And make each other happy." He looked at Roy. "Do you know what makes her happy?" 

Roy hesitated then shrugged. 

"Have you never tried to find out?" 

"Uh..." 

"Asking isn't the only way," Alex advised the other man. "Though a little conversation wouldn't kill you. You need to pay attention to her. Learn how she reacts to everything. Find out what makes her smile. What upsets her. When you see each other at the end of the day, after eight or so hours apart, hug her and kiss her and tell her you missed her. Wouldn't you like to see a glow in her eyes? Wouldn't it make you feel good to know that it's you that put it there?" 

"Uhhh, buddy," Roy began, scratching his head. "I hate to tell you this, but...you sound like a sappy greeting card." 

"I don't care what I sound like," Alex said flatly. "If the truth is sappy, then so be it. " 

"Maybe it's not everybody's truth." 

"Possibly not. But I don't think I'm wrong in saying that _almost_ everybody wants to feel like they're the most important thing in the world to at least one person. You have no idea how much you're missing out on." 

"You got a PhD in this stuff or what?" 

"Just a lot of experience. Fox and I have had problems, disagreements, and more obstacles thrown up in front of us than you could imagine. It's been damn hard. But we know one thing for absolutely sure. We can't exist without each other. We've been in some unimaginable situations, but we've always fought our way back to the center, and we've held on to each other. And you see we're still here." 

"That's what I want for Vicki and me," Chuck spoke up, earning himself an enthusiastic hug from his bride. "Eternal love and devotion...you know, without all the hell." 

Fox gave the couple a ghost of a smile. 

"You'll be fine. You've got it all. Just hang on to it." 

Forty-five minutes later, having gone through a long round of thank you's and getting a grumbling pledge from Roy to give Carol more attention, the two men headed for home. 

"Think we should start our own relationship advice column?" Fox asked as he turned onto the highway, glancing over at Alex. "We've got the perfect gimmick...I think we'd be a hit." 

Alex laughed softly. 

"Sure. You wanna quit the Bureau? We can start tomorrow." 

Smiling, Fox checked his side view mirror before proceeding off the exit. 

"Tonight wasn't really what I expected. Besides the slides, I mean." 

"Yeah. I wasn't really happy about finding another couple there, but it turned into an interesting couple of hours." 

"Poor Roy," Fox chuckled. "Carol's going to be on him all the time now, reminding him about the stuff we said." 

"He'll be happy he got the advice now for free rather than later on when we start charging for it." 

"He'll hate us forever." 

"Nah. He'll thank us that first time he does something thoughtful for her all on his own, and he becomes her hero." 

The laughing stopped, and Alex moved closer to Fox, resting his head on the driver's shoulder. 

"I'm really sorry about earlier," he murmured, stroking Fox's leg from knee to thigh. 

"It's okay," Fox whispered, turning his head to the side and brushing a kiss into the younger man's hair. 

"You're not upset with me any more?" 

Fox shook his head and laid it momentarily on Alex's. 

"No." 

"Forgive me for acting like such an idiot?" 

"If you'll forgive me for sulking like a child." 

Alex shifted to drop a kiss on his lover's shoulder. 

"I don't like it when you're upset, but you know what that sexy little pout does to me." 

Fox smiled and a small, breathy laugh rasped past his lips. 

"Why don't you tell me?" 

"Turns my dick to fucking stone, like you didn't know." 

Moaning softly, Fox focused his eyes on the road. 

"Will you show it to me?" 

"I'm gonna do more than show it to you," Alex promised, his tongue flicking in and out of Fox's ear. 

"Uhhhh...if you wanna make it home in one piece, I suggest you stop that." 

"Can't concentrate?" 

"Not really." 

"Okay, I'll behave. Even though my cock's about ready to rip a hole through my jeans." 

"So, unzip them." 

Alex lifted his head and squinted at the other man. 

"Didn't you just ask me to behave?" 

"Yeah, but I was talking about not touching _me_. I didn't say anything about yourself." 

"Oh, and me playing with my dick right here next to you isn't going to be distracting?" 

Fox shrugged and smiled, knowing that planting the idea in Alex's head was all he needed to do. 

There was a soft rustling, then the grinding of a zipper as Alex freed his cock. The soft groan as he wrapped his hand around the rigid organ reached Fox in a sizzle of electricity that ran through the middle of his body and pooled in his groin. The urge to pull into the next rest stop and drag Alex into the ample back seat was great, but Fox maintained control and kept the car on its course toward home. 

Alex reclined his seat and spread his legs then burrowed one hand beneath his pants and underwear while the other returned to his exposed cock. 

"How far are we from home?" 

The breathily asked question drew Fox's attention to the man beside him, and he gasped at the sight of his lover, almost flat on his back, lazily stroking his cock while his other hand worked slowly inside his jeans, squeezing his aching balls. 

"About..." Fox croaked, licking his lips then turning his eyes back to the road. "...uh...twenty minutes." 

"So, I got enough time to get you really worked up?" 

"I'm _already_ really worked up. Christ, Alex, do you realize what you look like lying there, doing that?" 

"It was your idea," Alex sang softly and ended the sentence on a low moan. 

"Don't," Fox warned. "Think about something else." 

"Like how much I want you on you knees in front of me, taking my dick down your throat?" 

Fox released a shuddering breath. 

"I was actually thinking something a lot more platonic." 

"Hard to think platonic when I'm jerking off in a car, with you sitting not more than two feet away from me, but I'll try. Let's see...baseball, laundry...spring cleaning, giving Clyde a bath..." A slow smile curved Alex's mouth. "Hmmmm....giving _you_ a bath..." 

"Alex..." 

"Wet skin..." 

" _Alex_..." 

"Soapy and...oh, _God_ yeah," Alex groaned, "slick. Mmmmm, lisa, I can't wait." 

"You'd _better_ wait, dammit." The demanding tone changed to a bit of a whine. "Come on, Alex, just fifteen minutes. I know you have enough self control to wait fifteen lousy minutes." 

"Probably," Alex rasped. "But this was..." 

"I know. _My_ idea. I admit it was stupid, okay? Now please. _Please_ , baby, take it easy." 

"If I don't come right now," Alex bargained, "what'll you do for me?" 

"Anything," Fox answered without hesitation. "I'll get on my knees for you. I'll swallow every drop you pump down my throat if that's what you want." 

"Sounds good," Alex purred, circling the head of his cock with his fingers. "I love having those sexy lips wrapped around me. But I think I want to come in your ass. I want you screaming my name while I give it to you good and hard." 

"Anything you want," Fox whispered. "Just please wait." 

"You talked me into it." Alex removed the hand that was cupping his balls and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he continued to stroke himself ever so slowly. "I'll wait." 

Moaning thankfully, Fox speeded up a bit. Cutting a little more than three minutes off of his time, he pulled into the garage some eleven minutes later and shut the engine off. 

Alex tucked himself back into his pants and exited the vehicle, coming around to the driver's side to snatch Fox out of his seat as the older man opened his door. With a faint thump, Fox landed against the side of the car with Alex pressed tightly to him. 

"Clyde's going to want to go out," he said softly, his breath fanning Fox's lips. "I'll take him. When I come back, I want you waiting for me in the bedroom. Ready. You understand?" 

Panting shakily, Fox nodded. Alex released him, and the two entered the house, where Clyde was waiting to accost them. Alex quickly attached the dog's collar and leash, and gave Fox one last look before exiting through the kitchen. Fox stood in the silence and dark of the house for several seconds thinking about what Alex would do to him when he returned, then he turned and headed for the bedroom. 

* * *

"C'mon, Clyde, no fooling around, okay?" 

As quickly as he could, Alex rushed the dog through his walk then turned and started for home. Thoughts of Fox sprawled naked on their bed compelled him to walk double time. Entering the house, he gave Clyde some water, washed his hands in the kitchen sink, then headed up to the bedroom. 

There were no lights on in the room as he entered. The only illumination was the glimmer of the moon coming in through the windows and hitting the floor, and it was there, spotlighted in the pale white glow that he found Fox kneeling silently. 

"Holy Christ," Alex whispered, undoing his jeans and stalking toward his quiet lover. Stopping in front of the naked man, Alex tilted Fox's head up and looked down into glittering eyes. "I love you," he gasped, sliding his hand around to the back of Fox's head and grasping a handful of hair as he leaned down for a deep kiss. "Take off my pants," he demanded against the older man's mouth before breaking contact all together and straightening his back. 

Obediently, Fox reached up and began to tug at Alex's jeans, working them slowly over his hips and down his legs. He unlaced the younger man's boots and pulled them off. Alex's socks followed, and then Fox finished removing his jeans. His hands followed his eyes as they roamed up the length of his lover's strong legs, and when he reached the younger man's hips, his tongue flicked out over his lips hungrily. 

"You want it?" 

Fox looked up and nodded. 

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Alex motioned to his lover. 

"Go ahead, baby. I've been waiting to fuck that beautiful mouth for hours." 

Warm breath flowed over Alex's cock as Fox moved closer and extended his tongue to flick at the flared head. The kneeling man looked up through a curtain of golden-brown lashes and found his lover's head tilted back, eyes closed, and an expression of pure feral lust washing his features. Slowly, his hands slid to Alex's rear and, fingers clenching gently in the rounded muscles, he opened his mouth and took his lover in. 

Alex's lips parted, and a low growl erupted as his fingers tangled in the strands of hair between them. 

"Lisa...mmph...God...ah, f...fuck...easy. Baby, please...easy, I'm..." He blew out a heavy breath as Fox withdrew, brushing his lips over the moist tip of his cock and waiting. 

"Too close," he breathed, petting his lover's head with one hand while the other remained anchored in the heavy strands. "Give me a minute." 

Fox waited on his knees, stroking Alex's rear and tenderly nuzzling his crotch while remaining attentive to his lover's fragile state of control. 

Sable lashes lifted, and Alex looked down at the older man, his heart swelling with the adoration he saw in those magnificent glided eyes. Such constant, unfaltering love. 

"My love," he whispered roughly. "krasivy lisa...do you know how precious you are to me?" 

Fox dropped his lashes and rested his cheek against Alex's hip, but the younger man lifted his head away and dropped to his knees, facing his lover. 

"Do you know?" 

Fox trembled slightly as Alex wound an arm around his waist and gracefully lowered him to the carpeted floor. He now lay beneath the younger man, hands wandering over his chest and shoulders as Alex gazed down at him. 

"You're everything. My world. Nothing...there's...there's nothing without you." Alex stopped, and Fox frowned at the crease that appeared between his eyes. 

"Do you understand that?" 

"I know," Fox whispered, reaching up to touch his lover's shadowed jaw. "How can I not know?" 

The crease remained, and Alex continued to stare down at Fox, nodding. His fingertips swept over the older man's cheek and threaded through his hair as he came down for a soul-melting kiss. When he pulled away, he gazed down at the other man, his eyes aglow. 

"I think...I _do_...I understand," he croaked, and before Fox could analyze the trembling words, Alex's mouth was again covering his. 

The men lay together, kissing and touching, and when it was no longer enough, Alex got up and led Fox to their bed. Guiding the other man onto his back, Alex lay alongside him and proceeded to worship every inch of him with his hands and mouth. 

Fox lay quivering beneath his lover's knowing touch, whimpering his name and disjointed words of love. He tried to give back, but Alex restrained him gently, asking that Fox understand that tonight, in accepting all the love and pleasure he was being bathed in, he was giving Alex more than he could imagine. 

Lips, tenderly stroking heated skin gave rise to goosebumps, and Fox shivered at the lingering caress. Alex's mouth brushed over one rigid nipple, and he arched into the wet warmth, silently asking for more. In answer, Alex remained, sucking the hardened flesh between his lips and flicking gently at the tip with his tongue. Fox's mouth fell open, and a hard gasp tumbled out as his fingers clutched tightly at the sheets. 

"God...Alex..." 

"Shhhh." 

Alex gave Fox's nipple a few more seconds of loving attention, then he moved on, following the light trail of hair that led to his navel. Pausing to tease the deep indentation, his hands gently gripped Fox's hips, steadying the older man for his next stop. 

Fox's teeth clamped together, and he sobbed quietly as he felt Alex's breath flowing warmly over his cock. A word left his lips, carried on a breath so soft that Alex had to ask him to repeat it. 

"Please," he whispered breathlessly, lifting his hips, attempting to encourage Alex toward that which begged for his attention. 

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Alex murmured, opening his mouth and sliding it smoothly down the entire length of Fox's erection. 

A long sigh broke from Fox's throat as his cock was engulfed in heat. Alex's head bobbed up and down, slowly rising and falling on the long column of muscle, and the intermittent quivering turned to all out tremors. 

Alex listened attentively to the increasingly frenzied cries, and when they began to turn frantic, he pulled away. Immediately Fox reached for him, whimpering his name, and he took the older man's hands in his own, kissing both. 

"I'm here, baby." 

"I need you," Fox sobbed, unconsciously rocking back and forth. 

"I know. I'm right here. Relax, lisa. You know I'll take care of you." 

Pulling himself up and lying along the intensely aroused body of his lover, Alex grabbed for the nightstand drawer, jerking it open and withdrawing the lube. Making a mental note to replenish their supply, he squeezed a generous amount of cream from the three-quarters empty tube and applied it liberally to his cock. He stroked the remainder between the clenching cheeks of Fox's ass, teasing and probing the ring of muscle hidden between them, and then he lifted the restless man's legs and draped them over his hips. 

"Hold on to me baby," he gasped as he gripped his cock at the base and worked it slowly into his lover. 

Fox's legs tightened, holding Alex in a vice grip, and his arms wound around the younger man's neck. Every thrust brought a fresh burst of pleasure, and when Alex was finally and fully buried inside of him, he tightened his arms, pulling the younger man down for a hungry kiss. 

His lover's mouth feeding eagerly on his, Alex's cock throbbed within its hot, slick home, and he began to move, driving Fox and himself into mindless, joyful oblivion. As Fox bucked and whined beneath him, he worked a hand between their overheated bodies and grasped the older man's cock. 

Panting heavily, Fox gasped Alex's name and begged him to end his torment. 

"Please...Geez...Alex, please. Finish...finish m-me..." 

Alex increased the speed of both his hand and hips, and he nodded, burying his face in his lover's throat. 

"Come on, baby," he encouraged, jerking hard as he pounded into the other man. "Scream. Wanna hear you. Give it to me..." 

Loud growls rolled in Fox's throat as he hurtled toward completion. 

"Yeah...ah, _God_...that's it, Fox. That's...give...give it to me..." 

Fox exploded, bucking violently before his body stiffened, and Alex followed, wailing wildly as he emptied himself inside of his lover's rigid body. Spent and exhausted, he collapsed into Fox's arms, gasping for air. When he was finally able to take a full breath long minutes later, he lifted his head and cast a weary gaze down at the silent man. 

Asleep? 

"Fox?" he called, almost inaudibly. 

No response. 

Alex brushed the softest of kisses over Fox's stubbled jaw then carefully lifted himself off of the slumbering man's body and lay beside him. 

His tired body wanted to sleep, and he pulled the blanket up around them, curling up against his lover's warm body. But his mind awakened, and he started thinking. 

//So, you got it now. No lightning bolts, no balls of fire, just...// 

Everything he'd said tonight...the emotions that had overtaken him just a short time ago...they were nothing new. No huge shock. It was just...there. It always had been. 

//You idiot. Why the hell did it take you so long? I mean, _Christ_ , how simple could it get?// 

Alex rested his cheek on Fox's shoulder and laid his hand over the older man's chest, and his eyes focused on his ring. He turned onto his back and held his right hand out in front of his face. 

Another glaringly obvious example. 

He stared at his hand and thought back to that time he'd really not cared to relive, remembering when he'd first awakened to find himself locked in a cage, miles away from Fox, and stripped of the possessions that had meant everything in the world to him. He remembered the pain and rage that rattled him to his teeth, and his consuming desire to punish the man who had dared to take away his treasured gifts. And then he remembered the joy he'd felt in the hospital when Fox had slipped his found ring back onto his finger...like a lost piece of his life had been restored to him. 

//Yeah. And why was that? Stupid? Wouldn't a ring be just a meaningless symbol like the marriage certificate you've been scoffing at for all these weeks now? Maybe not, huh?// 

Chewing on his lower lip, Alex glanced over at Fox then carefully removed the ring from his right hand and transferred it to his left. Cocking his head, he studied the new placement. A slow smile spread over his face, and he turned again to look at his slumbering lover. 

"I really got it," he whispered, the smile growing broader. "God, this feels so much better." 

Smile glued to his face, Alex settled down against Fox and tried to sleep, but the excitement of the moment snapped his eyes open. 

Laughing softly, he cast his eyes upward. 

//Great. You know now, don't you, that until you do something about this, you're never going to get a good night's sleep.// 

//No kidding. So, okay. Since you're not going to get any rest tonight, at least spend the time constructively. Let's see...plan. You need a plan. You can't just open your eyes tomorrow morning and ask him to marry you. It's gotta be just right. Timing, location, setting...// 

The excitement built. 

//Then the wedding...type of ceremony, reception...flowers, honeymoon...oooooh, yeah. Honeymoon...// 

Grinning madly, Alex pulled himself back against the pillows and began making mental lists. 

God, he couldn't wait until morning... 

End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Aries 


End file.
